The Cursebreaker and The Dragontamer
by SwordGold
Summary: A Charlie Weasley orientated Deathly Hallows era fanfiction from the perspective of everybody's favourite Hogwarts Mystery main character.
1. Chapter 1

_I am back! _

_For those readers who have seen my homepage, you may know that I deleted this story a while back (look to my page for more information). As promised it was not goodbye but an (admittedly extremely long) hiatus which I spent reworking my story. _

_For months I have been on the fence about whether I would re-post this story or not but realised that, as I had promised to go through with it I bit the bullet and finally gathered the strength to do so. Thank you to all my lovely readers who have been giving me so much love, support and understanding through this time and I again thank you for your undying patience. As you may have noticed, some of this story has remained the same (including some of the notes and disclaimers) but quite a bit of it has changed. If you have any more questions please feel free to message me. _

* * *

_So I've been recently playing Hogwarts Mystery whilst re-reading the Harry Potter series because I'm a nerd like that and I realised that there wasn't much of Charlie at all even though he is the sweetest thing in the whole wide world so I thought that I'd write a little Charlie orientated Deathly Hallows era Fanfiction because why the hell not? This is all post-Hogwarts Mystery, from the perspective of the main character._

_The first few chapters are set around the time of Bill and Fleur's wedding._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_With love,_

_Sword Gold_

_Disclaimer: MC is of my creation. You might remember her making a very brief appearance in 'Jily Wedding'. The rest of the characters all belong to JK and her world of wonder and magic. I have tried as best as possible to keep to canon (save the addition of a few characters) so please don't shoot me down!_

* * *

**Hair and Mementos**

As soon as we got through the door, Mrs Weasley came out, wand in hand with a look of fiery determination in her eyes.

"Oh, Bethany! Charlie! You're both looking so thin!" She came up and gave us both bone-crushing hugs before she began to tug on his hair, "And this hair is getting ridiculous!"

I sniggered slightly.

"Mum!" Charlie whined.

It was true; his hair had grown into a curly mane of orange but he had insisted on growing it out and I didn't complain because I liked running my hands through it.

"Well enough is enough!" Mrs Weasley said as she marched a very terrified Charlie into the kitchen.

"What are you doing? Mum! No! Mum! Bethany! Help me!" he yelled as his mother forced him into a chair, raising her wand threateningly.

"I think it's about time somebody gives you a proper haircut," she announced.

Charlie's face paled with an expression that said _"Oh no."_

I caught Harry's eyes across the room. They were deep emerald just like his mother's and he looked so much like James that I felt my heart skip a beat. I remembered them from when I was a little girl.

"Hey Harry," I grinned at him as Charlie whimpered in the background.

"Oh … Hi …" the seventeen-year-old replied, running a hand through his hair that reminded me of his father, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Oh, kind of," I replied, "Well there was Christmas and … it's ah … complicated … can we move to the living room to talk?"

"Um sure … I suppose," he seemed quite uneasy but agreed nonetheless.

What was I to say? That I knew his godfather-like a brother? That it was my theory that practically got Dumbledore killed? I shook my head.

"So, I've wanted to give this to you for a while now but I didn't know how to get it to you …" I unwrapped the parcel and handed him a Gryffindor scarf. It was frail and tattered at the ends and the colour had faded slightly over the years.

"Um … I don't understand," he frowned, "I already have a scarf …"

"This was your godfather's," I replied softly, registering the shocked expression on his face with a sad smile, "He gave it to me when I was little and I think that he would have liked you to have it."

"You knew Sirius?"

I nodded "And your parents," I took a good look at the boy, "I see so much of them in you."

His eyes glistened slightly as he stared back at me.

"Thank you," he murmured, his voice hoarse as he wiped his face on the back of his sleeve.

"That's okay," I grinned back before I heard a crashing sound from the kitchen, "Ah, that'll be Tonks arriving wouldn't it?"

"Probably," he agreed.

"You take care of yourself, okay Harry?" I gave his shoulder a slight squeeze before I let go and left him standing in the living room with Sirius' scarf held limply in his hands.

* * *

"Wotcher Bethany!" Tonks beamed as she enveloped me in a tight hug.

"I thought I heard you tripping over something in the kitchen," I grinned as I returned the embrace.

She laughed, positively glowing as she blushed slightly, "Yeah that was me," she replied, her husband Remus close behind. He looked more tired than usual.

"Hey Moony," I smiled, giving him a hug that he barely returned.

"Hey yourself," he replied with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "Charlie's looking for you by the way."

He led his wife back out of the corridor as Charlie soon appeared looking very miserable.

"Oh my Merlin," I gasped, in between shock and laughter as Charlie approached, running his hand slightly ruefully over his new, brutally short haircut.

"I'm hideous," he moaned as he buried his head into my shoulder.

"Oh it's not that bad," I lied because it was quite atrocious.

"Are you kidding me?" Fred laughed, "He looks like the victim of a severing charm!"

"And I should know!" George added, gesturing to his lack of an ear.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, "Bill mentioned that something had happened but I never thought that …"

"Well at least you can tell me and Fred apart now," the Weasley replied with a shrug, "Isn't that right Fred?"

"Hear, hear, Georgie."

"I'm still more handsome though, don't you think Bethany?" he waggled his eyebrows at me as Charlie shoved his face away.

I rolled my eyes. It seemed the Weasley twins could make a joke out of quite literally anything.


	2. Chapter 2

_So what did you guys think so far? Like it? Hate it? The suspense is kinda killing me._

_Disclaimer: Only MC belongs to me. The rest belong to JK who is the queen and me just her humble servant._

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

**A Surprise Guest**

"Hagrid!"

"Bethany! Hey! An' Charlie!"

Charlie and I managed to squeeze into the kitchen beside him.

"Hi, Hagrid, how's it going?" I grinned.

"Oh pretty good. Bin meanin' ter write fer ages. How's Norbert doin'?"

"Norbert?" Charlie and I exchanged a glance before he laughed, "The Norwegian Ridgeback? We call her Norberta now."

"Wha? Norbert's a girl?"

"Oh yeah," Charlie replied.

"How can you tell?" Hermione asked curiously.

"They're a lot more vicious," Charlie said as he showed her the various bite marks that he'd received on his arm before he dropped his voice, "Wish Dad would hurry up and get here – Mum's getting edgy."

He ran another hand through his hair as if to prove his point.

We all looked towards her. She was trying to talk to Madame Delacour while repeatedly glancing at the gate.

"I think we'd better start without Arthur," she called to the garden at large after a moment or two.

"He must have been held up at oh!"

Just then a streak of light came flying across the yard and onto the table where it resolved itself to be a bright silver weasel, which stood on its hind legs and spoke with Mr Weasley's voice.

"_Minister of Magic coming with me."_

Tension filled the room as the Patronus dissolved.

"We shouldn't be here," Lupin said, getting to his feet at once.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I'll explain some other time."

He seized Tonks' wrist and pulled her away; they reached the fence, climbed over it and vanished from sight. Mrs Weasley looked bewildered.

"The Minister? But why: I don't understand …"

"We probably shouldn't be here either," I said as I exchanged an anxious look with Charlie.

"I'll show you upstairs," he replied, ignoring his mother's confused expression as he took my hand and quickly led me up the stairs.

* * *

We made it just in time as Mr Weasley appeared out of thin air at the gate, accompanied by Rufus Scrimgeour, instantly recognisable by his mane of grizzled hair.

He had the appearance of a lion cornering a pack of frightened deer. I thought about the recent prison breaking that he'd covered up and my wand hand shook.

"You think they'll be okay?" I wondered out loud as I watched the Minister hound Hermione, Ron and Harry into the sitting room.

"You worry too much – they'll be fine," Charlie murmured, catching my hand in his before giving it a tiny squeeze, though he too frowned.

He pressed his lips to my forehead, causing me to smile slightly.

"You're probably right."

Still, I couldn't help but feel something churning in my stomach.

"Hullo lovebirds," Bill grinned as he leaned against the bannister.

How long had he been standing there?

"Speaking of lovebirds, where's yours?" Charlie asked in his attempt of changing the subject.

"Probably with Mum," he shrugged before his lips quirked into a smirk, "And what are you two doing up here? Hiding?"

"Kinda," I admitted.

"Minister's here," Charlie explained.

Bill's expression darkened considerably, making his scars more pronounced.

"That makes his second appearance at the Burrow," he frowned, "Was Perce with him this time?"

Charlie shook his head.

Bill sighed.

"I invited him to the wedding you know," he grunted quietly, "Git sent back the invitation saying that he didn't want anything to do with us or the wedding. Broke Mum's heart all over again …"

He trailed off; shoulders slumped in resignation as Charlie and I exchanged glances.

We'd recently tried to convince Percy to come to his senses, which had ended up with both Weasleys hurling insults at one another.

"Percy's always acted like he has his wand stuck up his arse," Charlie muttered, shuddering slightly from the memory.

"Always been too stubborn for his own good," agreed Bill, "Remember that time when you first decided to go to Romania to be a dragon-keeper Charlie?"

"How could I forget?" Charlie's voice was particularly bitter as he nodded. "What was it that he called me again? A 'no-good-Quidditch-boy' that 'was wasting his talent on some scaly lizard'?"

"Something along those lines."

Tension sizzled in the air before Bill cleared his throat.

"Anyway, I'm glad that you two could make it."

I smiled, "Are you kidding me? We wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Bill grinned, "Well I'll let you two lovebirds get back to it then," he said smoothly before he slipped passed us and down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! _

_So I know I've been gone awhile (I've had a lot of University work to do) but I am back with, as promised, a newly updated chapter full of pre-wedding fluff, zippers and 'I dos'. As always don't forget to favourite and review (I love hearing from my readers)_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Sword Gold_

_Disclaimer: JK is the goddess of writing; only MC is mine._

* * *

**Zippers, Speeches and 'I dos'**

"God damn it," I swore, straining my arm to try and reach the zipper but it was no use.

"Language," I heard Charlie's voice tease from behind me. I didn't need to turn to know that his eyes were glued to my virtually naked back.

"What seems to be the problem?" he spoke incredibly casually even though he was still staring at me. I spun around so that he was forced to look at my face rather than the rest of my body.

"I can't reach the bloody zipper …" I replied somewhere between bashful and annoyed.

He chuckled, "Turn around then."

I could feel him approach, his fingers brushing against my skin as he went from the bottom and very carefully zipped up the back of my dress, lingering for a moment on my shoulder blade before he stepped backwards.

"All done," Charlie announced, "Now turn around so I can get a better look at you."

I rolled my eyes, before doing a full 360 rotation for him to fully appreciate my off the shoulder blue dress, and I had to admit that it was satisfying watching his jaw drop a bit.

"So? Formal enough?"

"Ah …"

"What, don't you like it?" I teased in a singsong voice because of course, I knew that he liked it.

His eyes widened, "What? No, I love it."

I took this as a chance to look over his appearance too. He'd managed to regrow some of his fringes that Mrs Weasley had shorn off and wore a suit that fit him well if not snugly.

"Well, you don't look half-bad yourself," I drawled. He laughed, gripping me by the waist and leashing me forward so that we were pressed together.

"Must you always make fun of me?" Charlie growled-half-whined, his brown eyes twinkling as he pressed a kiss against my neck.

"Only because you make it so damn easy," I replied, trying in vain to hold back a slight moan as I felt him bite down gently over my pulse but it still escaped my lips.

He grinned against my bare skin, "Hmm, we'll see about that," he murmured.

* * *

"I'm Bill's best-man," Charlie announced when we eventually came downstairs.

"I know," I replied, cocking my head to the side as he began to pace the kitchen, "It's the reason we came in the first place."

"No, you don't understand, I'm his _best-man_!" He repeated. I could practically hear the anxiety buzzing through his mind like bees and raised an eyebrow before it dawned on me. _The speech_.

"You've been preparing for this moment for months..." I said as he continued to pace back and forth. "And besides, I'm pretty sure that wearing through the floor won't help," I added.

No response.

"Oh for Aprigga's sake, will you _stop pacing_?"

He blinked, momentarily resembling a deer caught in headlights until I reached out to touch his elbow and he sighed. "It's stupid," he mumbled finally.  
"Pacing around like an angsty dragon? Definitely," I agreed, feeling his muscles unwind beneath my palm.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, chuckling despite himself, "A dragon?"  
"An _angsty_ dragon," I kissed him lightly, "Better?"  
"I don't know," he replied, smiling now, "I think this _angsty_ dragon requires a few more kisses..."

"Angsty dragon? Did you hear that Fred? Who knew that our _a__ngsty dragon_ was such a flirt!" snorted George.  
"Jee, I wonder how many more kisses the _angsty dragon_ needs?" chimed Fred.

"Oh, get lost you _arseholes,"_ barked Charlie.

The twins had barely darted out of the living room snickering before the voice of a rather harassed Mrs Weasley came echoing down the stairwell.

"What do you _mean_ that he re-grew his hair? Charles Weasley!"  
Charlie paled.  
"Oh-oh."

* * *

_A couple of hours later …_

* * *

The large white marquee stood at the centre of the orchard, shimmering in the full glare of the summer's day. The entrance to the marquee revealed rows and rows of fragile golden chairs set either side of a long purple carpet. The supporting poles were entwined with white and gold flowers. Fred and George had fastened an enormous bunch of golden balloons (which they guaranteed wasn't filled with Dung bombs) over the exact spot where Bill and Fleur would shortly become husband and wife.

I stood, patrolling from the boundary of the yard. It had been agreed amongst the Order that we would all take turns on watch-duty along with the additional precautions of disguising Harry Potter with Polyjuice Potion so that he was now the double of a redheaded Muggle boy from the local village. The plan, according to Mr and Mrs Weasley was to introduce Harry as 'Cousin Barny', trusting that their large number of Weasley relatives would be able to camouflage him.

A host of white-robed waiters had arrived an hour earlier, along with a golden-jacketed band and were currently sitting a short distance away under the cool of a nearby tree. I could see the blue haze of pipe smoke spiralling into the sky from the spot. Outside, butterflies and bees were hovering lazily over the grass and hedgerow.

It was well into the afternoon by the time the first wedding guests started to arrive. They appeared one by one in their brightly coloured dress robes at the yard's boundary, forming a procession that began to snake its way through the garden toward the marquee.

"Wotcher!" Tonks grinned, stepping out with Remus in tow, "They told me you volunteered for the first watch. Where's Weasley?"  
"Probably still hiding from his mother," I supplied as we embraced.  
Remus opened his mouth, as he was about to ask why but seemed to decide that he would rather not know.  
"Seen anything?" he asked instead.  
"Nothing out of the ordinary so far," I replied, "but I'm going to double the protective barriers just in case …"  
"Merlin," Tonks shook out her hair (which she had turned blonde for the occasion), "You're beginning to sound like Mad-Eye …"  
She paused, her smile waning ever so slightly as I gulped. The death of the ex-auror still hung heavy in the air.  
"We better get going," Lupin murmured eventually.  
"Yeah, we'll save you a seat," Tonks nodded before she and her husband joined the congregation that was slowly yet surely building up at the marquee's entrance.

* * *

A sense of jittery anticipation had filled the warm tent, the general murmuring broken by occasional spurts of excited laughter.  
"You made it just in time," Tonks whispered as I made my way towards the seat that she had saved beside her.

Mr and Mrs Weasley strolled up the aisle, waving at relatives as they passed; Mrs Weasley was wearing a brand new set of amethyst-coloured robes with a matching hat and both of them were positively beaming. A moment later Bill and Charlie made their way up towards the front of the marquee, both wearing smart dress robes with large white roses in their buttonholes. It seemed that, despite Mrs Weasley's insistence, Charlie had escaped the wrath of another 'haircut', though I could tell by the way she kept eying him that she wasn't too pleased by the fact. Charlie winked as he passed and Fred wolf-whistled, followed by an outbreak of giggling from Fleur's Veela cousins. It was only when the music began to swell did the giggling cease.

A great collective sigh issued from the assembled witches and wizards as Monsieur Delacour and Fleur came walking up the aisle, Fleur gliding, Monsieur Delacour bouncing and beaming. Fleur was wearing a very simple white dress that seemed to emit a strong, silvery glow. While her radiance usually dimmed everyone else around her by comparison, today it beautified everybody it fell upon. Ginny and Gabrielle, both wearing golden dresses soon followed and once Fleur had reached him, Bill did not look as though he had ever met Fenrir Greyback.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a small tufty-haired wizard in a slightly singsong voice. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls …"

"Yes, my tiara sets off the whole thing nicely," an elderly witch spoke in a rather carrying whisper. "But I must say, Ginevra's dress is _far_ too low-cut."  
Somewhere at the front of the procession, Ginny glanced around, winking in Harry's direction before quickly facing the front again.

"Do you, William Arthur, Take Fleur Isabelle?"  
In the front row, Mrs Weasley and Madame Delacour were both sniffling quietly into scraps of lace, and the trumpet-like sounds from the back of the marquee told everyone that Hagrid had taken out one of his tablecloth-sized handkerchiefs.  
I caught Charlie's gaze from afar and smiled, his eyes, too, were full of tears.  
"… Then I declare you bonded for life."  
The tufty-haired wizard raised his wand high over the heads of Bill and Fleur and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiralling around their now entwined figures. As Fred and George lead a round of booming applause, the golden balloons overhead burst: springing out small birds of paradise and tiny golden bells, adding their songs and chimes to the din.  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the wizard, "If you would please stand up!"

We did so, a few people grumbling audibly as he waved his wand. The seats on which we had been sitting rose gracefully into the air as the canvas walls of the marquee vanished so that we stood beneath a canopy supported by golden poles, with a glorious view of the sunlit orchard and surrounding countryside. Next, a pool of molten gold spread from the centre of the tent to form a gleaming dance floor; the hovering chairs grouped themselves around small, white-clothed tables, which all floated gracefully back to earth around it.

"Congratulations!" I squealed as the golden-jacketed band trooped towards the podium.  
"You 're too kind," Fleur smiled radiantly as we embraced.  
"Besides, It'll be your turn next," teased Bill, earning a sharp glare from an approaching Charlie before the new couple took to the dance floor as the band began to play.

I smiled, leaning into the Weasley's chest as we watched the two glide across the dance floor to great applause; after a while, Mr Weasley led Madame Delacour onto the floor, followed by Mrs Weasley and Fleur's father, all illuminated by the overhanging lanterns that floated above.

"Care to dance?" asked Charlie, holding out his arm for me to take.  
I smiled, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

_Soooooooo ... care to dance? _

_\- S.G. _


	4. Chapter 4

_This update includes fluff, banter and everything that comes with meeting relatives._

_Yours truly,_

_Sword Gold_

_Disclaimer: MC might be mine but everything else belongs to JK_

* * *

**Dancing with Dragons**

* * *

"This is nice," Charlie said as we swayed to the music.

"It is," I agreed with a smile, "Who knew that you were such a good dancer, Weasley?"

He grinned as he spun me around under his arm before catching me by my waist in a dip.

"What can I say?" he replied, "Must be all those years playing Quidditch. But your dancing, on the other hand, is atrocious!"

I pretended to look shocked though I wasn't, because I'd always been better at curse-breaking than dancing and was just as clumsy on my feet as Tonks was.

"That's rude!" I said, flashing him a look of fake-bitterness as I stepped on his foot purposely this time.

"You know, the more that I think about it, I've probably danced with Hungarian Horntails who are less clumsy than you," he continued to tease. I batted his shoulder playfully as I stuck my tongue out at him and he snorted before leading us into the next dance.

* * *

_A little while later..._

* * *

"Somebody's thirsty," noted Charlie after singing 'Odo the Hero' with Hagrid and another squat wizard in a purple pork-pie hat, as he joined me at a nearby table where I was finishing my second glass of Elderflower punch.

"Parched," I agreed, "Nice singing by the way."

His grin widened, catching a droplet that had escaped passed my lip with the pad of his thumb...

"Oh ho, ho," the raspy voice of an elderly woman peered over Charlie's shoulder. She had to be the oldest witch that I had ever seen; her face crinkled like a scrunched up piece of parchment. Charlie didn't look at all pleased by her appearance.

"Auntie Muriel," he grunted through gritted teeth, his expression somewhere between a scowl and a very strained smile, "It's wonderful to see you."

I jerked slightly; forcing a polite smile on my lips as she plonked herself into a nearby chair.

"Charles," Muriel drawled with a quirk of a wispy eyebrow, "Is this that Brittany or whatever her name is? The engaged one?" She gave me an appraising look before her lips broke out into a sneer.

Engaged? I almost spluttered on my punch before I set it down on the table.

Charlie balled his fists over my lap as if he'd like nothing better than to sock his great aunt in the jaw.

"Her name is Bethany," he corrected her with cold civility, contrasting against the sort of fire that was now burning in his deep brown eyes, "And no we're not engaged."

Muriel's eyes glittered like that of a hound dog sniffing for blood, "So you're not together?" she asked me, a haughty smirk playing on her creased lips. I felt myself stiffen as I met her gaze.

"I don't blame you," she drawled, not even waiting for my response. "These Weasleys. I swear to Merlin that they breed like Garden Gnomes: the world could do without them if you ask me..."

"The Weasleys are the most kind-hearted and caring family that I have ever met," I replied curtly, "And, not only can I assure you that the world could do with more people like them but I would also be more than happy to join their family in a heartbeat."

I felt the heat rise to my face as I just realised what I had said. Charlie's face had turned just as red as his hair but he was looking at me with a twinkle in his eyes that made my heart skip a beat.

"So you're the Curse-breaker girl?" she continued, "Related to that Jacob kid then? The one who went crazy at Hogwarts?"

I froze.

Unbeknownst to the witch, Charlie placed his much larger hand over mine, his calluses brushing against my knuckles from underneath the table. As always, his touch gave me strength.

"He was my brother," I managed to respond.

"Your brother?" her eyes widened somewhat greedily, "I suppose he's spending his time either in Azkaban or St Mungo's then?"

"He was murdered," this time I didn't hide the coldness in my tone of voice.

She let out another electrified cackle, and it took about all of my self-control not to take my wand out on her right then and there.

The way Charlie's jaw was set suggested that he was thinking the same thing.

"Scrappy people, Curse-breakers are," she continued with another huff, "No sense of fashion. Grubby. Almost as rubbish as, what is it that you call yourself again, Charles? A Dragonmetrist-?"

"A Dragonologist," he corrected her again.

"Punch!" I said when I saw Charlie's other hand jerk towards his pocket, "I mean, the punch is excellent," I corrected myself.

"Yes, really brilliant," Charlie agreed, "Isn't Elderflower your favourite Auntie Muriel?"

"Well, I suppose..."

"Then we'll go find you some, won't be a moment!"

* * *

"You alright?" Charlie murmured as he led me to the back of the gazebo.

"Oh I'm just dandy," I drawled, unable to hide the sarcasm in my voice as I glanced over his shoulder. Muriel had now moved on to annoy another table.

"You there! Give me your chair, I'm a hundred-and-seven..." she barked at a redheaded Weasley cousin who jumped out of his chair which was swung around with surprising strength from the witch before she plopped herself in between Elphais Doge and Harry Potter who was disguised as another Weasley.

"Yeah, she's rude to everybody," he said apologetically as we watched her hark on from afar, "Used to come around for Christmas every year," he shuddered at the memory. "You know I'd take a Hungarian Horntail over that old bat any day," he lowered his voice, "Did you mean what you said before though?"

I raised an eyebrow, "About?"

"About wanting to join the family in a heartbeat and all …"

If I hadn't been blushing before I was definitely blushing now.

"Of course," I stammered.

The smile that he gave me was the brightest so far.

* * *

_Aunt Muriel reminds me of my great aunt. Last time I saw her she told me that I have the eyes of the devil (true story)_

_Thoughts anybody? - S.G_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again! _

_Thank you for all of the kind reviews and comments, I can't describe just how heart-touching it's been to read them. I know that I haven't updated for a while, but as promised here it is. Once again I would like to thank you all for your patience, kindness, love and support: You guys are the best._

_Yours truly,_

_Sword Gold_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just another Potterhead with a big imagination. _

* * *

**And so it Begins**

"I'll go get us some Butterbeer," Charlie said, his freckled cheeks still tinged red under the golden orbed lanterns as he gave me a quick kiss before making his way around the dance floor. I watched his retreating form, so many questions swirling through my mind that I did not know where to begin, but it did not matter.

At that moment, something large and silver came falling through the canopy. Graceful and gleaming the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest, it froze, absurdly, in mid-dance. All the lanterns snuffed out, illuminating the confused faces of the wedding guests in a soft bluish hue as the Patronus swirled at the centre of the gazebo before it opened its mouth and spoke in the deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt:

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

Silence spread outwards in cold ripples as the silver cat vanished. It seemed that many people were only just realising that something strange had happened – their heads still turning in slow motion towards where the Patronus had been mere seconds before when somebody screamed.

I drew my wand only to find myself being caught against the tide of panicked guests. Cloaked, masked figures had appeared in the crowd. I ducked, a flash of bright red skimming over my head, followed by a bang and another strangulated scream. People were sprinting in all directions; many Disapparating – the protective enchantments that we had reinforced around the Burrow now broken.

"_Protego!"_ I shouted a cry that was echoed on all sides. My heart hammered as I continued to try and force my way through, looking for Charlie or Bill or heck _anybody_ from the Order. If I could just reach somebody that I knew then it would be okay, _they_ would be okay, I hoped.

"Bethany! Get out of here!" Tonks yelled, in mid-duel with a Ministry official as the lanterns above burst in flames. Her husband leapt to her side, after hurrying Ron, Hermione and another orange-haired boy who I recognised as Harry still disguised as a Weasley, out where the trio disapparated on the spot. I could only hope that they had left for somewhere safe, away from the Burrow and away from the descending Death Eaters …

That's when something shoved me harshly to the side and I fell, catching myself on my knees with a heavy thud near one of the tables.  
"Well, well, if it isn't another _blood-traitor_," somebody sneered from behind and I pushed myself back up to come face-to-face with a Death Eater. From what I could tell she was a woman, her cowl preventing me from seeing her full face but the cold pond-green eyes that glinted through the holes of her metallic mask and mocking voice sent a shudder of recognition down my spine:

_Ismelda_.

I fired a spell, wordlessly blasting her off her feet into the nearest table before I turned, pushing my way back through the already thinning crowd as another streak of light whizzed overhead, whether a protective charm or something more sinister I couldn't be sure. Bill and Charlie stood up ahead, their robes in tatters as they fought to hold back the oncoming Death Eaters. It seemed that the Weasleys were trying to buy enough time for all of their guests to escape …

"Charlie!" I cried out as I reached him.

"Bethany!" he caught me with his outstretched hand, wrapping it snugly around my waist as he pulled me behind him. "What are you still doing here? You should have left with Tonks!"

"I didn't …" but I was cut off by a bone-rattling _bang_ that shook the entire gazebo before everything went eerily silent. We stood back-to-back surrounded by enemies on either side: Ismelda's wand pointed mere inches from my throat.

"That's enough," rasped one of the Death Eaters, "Lay down your wands. _Now."_

I sought Charlie's eyes fearfully, his gaze trained on Ismelda as he gritted his teeth. Tonks and Remus had managed to escape at the last minute, thank Merlin but the rest of us were trapped. The twins had formed a barrier in front of Ginny as Bill put out his arm to shield his wife. Charlie clenched his fists; our eyes finally meeting as the reality of the situation slowly yet surely sank in.

I shook my head.

_No use. _

We were completely outnumbered. One more second and they could kill us all in a heartbeat. With that in mind, I lowered my wand and watched the others follow suit.

"We have some questions for you all," sneered the Death Eater once we had all been disarmed. "Let us return to the house, shall we?"

* * *

_So ... questions anybody?_

_\- S.G_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello Readers, _

_Sorry about the cliff-hanger, but guess what I have to make it up to you?  
More chapters! You're welcome. _

_And yes, i__t's slightly different from what it was originally but I still hope that you enjoy it. _

_Yours truly,_

_Sword Gold_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. _

* * *

**Space Between**

Mr Weasley stepped forward with his chin jerked upward.

"What's this about?" he demanded with a mask of courage as Charlie steadied me against his chest.

The Ministry had fallen. Voldemort was back in power.

"Let's go to the house," the man said again through clenched teeth, "Now. _Move_."

Nobody dared protest, as we slowly made our way through the meadow, back towards the Burrow from the now smouldering gazebo. The Death Eaters didn't even ask to be invited inside: they shoved open the door and pointed for everybody to keep walking. What little of us who remained from the wedding party was forced to sit in the kitchen with ministry officials' wands trained on everybody.

There was a thud from upstairs, followed by a low moan.

"What was that?" snapped one of the officials, "Whose up there?"

"That," Mr Weasley replied calmly, "Would be my son."

"Your son?"

He nodded, "He's currently sick in bed with Spattergroit. You're more than welcome to search the house if you don't believe me."

The Death Eaters hesitated. Everybody knew that Spattergroit was highly contagious, and not one of them looked at all willing to risk being infected. It was only when one of the larger Death Eaters inclined his head did one of the Ministry officials very reluctantly make their way down the corridor and up the stairs towards the noise.

The Death Eater who seemed to have taken charged stepped forward.

"You first," he said, pointing a stubby finger at Mr Weasley, "This way, and don't even _think_ about testing my patience."

The kitchen was as silent as an Egyptian tomb as we all waited for him to come back with our hearts in our throats.

Charlie sat next to me, pushing his chair as close as possible to mine as he draped a protective arm around my shoulder. I leaned into his chest, my hands clenching the flimsy fabric of my dress as if it were now my only lifeline.

His hand caught mine and rubbed gently over my knuckles. I looked up to see Charlie's own brown eyes peering at me worriedly.

_"You okay?"_ He mouthed. I managed to force a small smile onto my lips as he moved to press a reassuring kiss against my forehead.

He gazed back towards the door that his dad had disappeared through a while ago. There hadn't been any raised voices or explosions that I wasn't sure relieved or unnerved me.

Mr Weasley reappeared another fifteen minutes or so later, his face paler than before but he managed to walk back to sit next to his wife.

"You next," the gruff man barked, pointing to Mrs Weasley.

"What did he ask?" Fred piped up but was quickly silenced by another Death Eater. Mr Weasley looked around the table at us, his face creased with concern. His eyes trailed to Charlie's arm around me and then smiled gently before he looked back anxiously towards the door that his wife had disappeared through. I could just make out the gazebo from the kitchen window, slowly being reduced to cinders as smoke curled up from its glowing silhouette into what was otherwise a clear night sky.

Slowly, one by one, they took everybody into that room. Each person came out looking paler and weaker than before. They sat back down without a sound as they were released back to the kitchen.

"You're next," the man finally pointed at me.  
Charlie's arm tightened almost painfully around me as he opened his mouth to object but I quickly nudged him in the side.

The last thing I wanted was for him to get killed on my behalf.  
I got up slowly, flashing him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine," I said before walking towards the door that they were pointing me to.

I entered the living room, trying not to wince, as the door was slammed shut behind me. I could hear Charlie say something as it closed, probably to argue that I shouldn't be taken in there alone. Not that it would make much of a difference.

Part of me wished for nothing more than to be wrapped in his arms, where it was safe, telling me that everything was going to be okay.

_Nothing was ever going to be okay again though_, I told myself.

Not if Voldemort had taken over the Ministry.

* * *

_So ... good? Bad?_

_Let me know! - S.G_


	7. Chapter 7

_So, quick re-cap: Death Eaters have attacked Bill and Fleur's wedding and are currently holding those who remain of the wedding party for questioning, and it has come to the main character's turn to be interrogated._

_Warning: includes forms of abuse and torture. If this is a trigger for you then you can skip to the end of the chapter if you must - it is completely up to you but you have been warned._

_Disclaimer: JK owns all except for a few characters._

_Enjoy! - S.G_

* * *

**The Pain Threshold**

I sank into the recliner, hoping that I wasn't shaking too visibly.

"You're the one they call Madam Cursebreaker is that right?"

A shiver ran down my spine. He already knew who I was.

"That is correct," I admitted after only a brief moment of hesitation.

"Hmm … I read your interview with the Quibbler; not very smart for a Curse-breaker are you? …" the man sneered as he paced in front of me.  
I didn't respond, knowing by their expressions exactly what they were about to ask ...

"Where is Harry Potter?" he slammed his hands on either side of me, so hard that I let out a small yelp. There was a sound from the other room: a scrape of a chair followed by a shout from somebody to sit back down.

"I don't know."

"Better not be lying," sneered the Death Eater, "I know Legilimency ..."

"No, you don't," I replied.

"Well, Occlumency or not, you're a blood-traitor," Ismelda hissed, removing her cowl as she stepped out of the shadows, "Which makes you a liar."

"Playing Death-Eater now are you, Ismelda?" I drawled instead, "Thought you were better than this. Does Barnaby know? He'd hate you for..."

_BANG!_

"As I was saying, this one's a blood-traitor," she continued, "Not to mention a friend of _mud-bloods_ …"

I leapt up from the chair, leaning so close to the witch that I could see the sleep clinging to her eyelashes.

"Don't you _dare_ use that word," I growled.  
"Oh yeah?" she sneered, "Or what?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know," I retorted smoothly.

She hesitated, her expression momentarily faltering before her eyes narrowed and she drew her wand on me.

"_Crucio._"

I screamed, falling to my knees as pain jutted through my body like venom. I had witnessed the Cruciatus Curse before and had always thought that it was agonising to even _watch_ but to personally experience it was worse than I would have ever imagined. It was pain beyond anything I had ever experienced; it was as if each fibre of my bones were on fire; blood boiling like molten lava; veins sure to burst at any moment …

"_That _should teach you to speak to your superiors with respect, …" she snarled.

_Superiors?_ I felt my entire body tremble as the world shifted in and out of focus

"Superiors? Is that what you think you are?" I stammered as I struggled to my feet once more, "You're just another one of Voldemort's lackeys; _hardly_ what I'd call a superior …"

The other Death Eater stepped forwards, backhanding me across the face with a grunt. I stumbled backwards, the metallic taste of blood thick in my mouth.

Great: just what I needed.

"You're going to tell us where Harry Potter is," he growled.

"I already _told_ you," I repeated through clenched teeth as I wiped the blood that was beginning to dribble down my chin, "I. Don't. Know!" I shouted the last part; trying to ignore the wand that was now pressed against the back of my skull.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" the Death Eater screamed.

"Even if I knew, I'd never tell you!"

I could feel the tip of Ismelda's wand being drilled further into my skull.

"WHERE IS HE?"

"I've only got one thing to say to you," I replied, spitting out blood as I got to my feet again, "Go to hell."

"Why you filthy, little … _CRUCIO!"_

Blood splattered across the carpet as I crumbled to my knees. It was as if I were burning from the inside out. White-hot knives were piercing every inch of flesh, so intense, so all-consuming that I no longer knew where or who I was. All I wanted was for it to end … anything to stop the pain … to blackout … to die.

_This was it_, I thought.

They were going to kill me. I was going to die.

Then there was a loud, resounding _crack_ that echoed through the room as the door swung inwards on its hinges and I could just make out the blurry outline of the person who had stopped the pain.

"You stay the _hell_ away from her," growled Charlie as he stood in front of me.

I faced Charlie through a haze of throbbing to see him with his wand pointed steadily at the Death Eaters.

"Don't you dare touch her again," Charlie's voice seemed to shake with anger.

I attempted to staunch the steady blood flow as I scrambled back to my knees. I could hear the other Weasleys shouting in the kitchen.

A loud argument seemed to have broken out as soon as Charlie had made a move to get to me.

Mr Weasley stepped around Charlie with his wand raised followed by Bill who also had his wand out.

"Get out," he said very calmly, "We don't appreciate you attacking someone close to our family in our own home."

Tears stung my eyes, as I furiously tried to blink them away.

_Merlin_, I was shaking so badly.

"Very well," the Death Eater answered slowly as he held his hand up in a show of surrender, "We'll leave."

"We checked the rest of your house anyway," Ismelda sneered.

I watched Charlie with detached emotion as he turned to follow them into the kitchen to make sure that they'd leave. It wasn't long until Ginny and Mrs Weasley hurried in a moment later, their eyes full of worry that I sank back to my knees.

She fussed over me but I couldn't really hear what she was saying. It was like trying to listen to her voice from underwater. Everything was spinning, the pain still shooting through my body in bursts of red ...

"Mum, she's trembling," Ginny pointed out my obvious discomfort, "I think she's going to pass out …"

I barely had time to nod at her very intelligent observation before I did indeed pass out.

* * *

_Well, that happened ..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey all! I hope you've been enjoying this as much as I have. Remember to comment on things that you may or may not have liked because that ultimately helps me in improving my writing so you can enjoy it more._

_Quick Re-cap: After refusing to answer the Death Eater's questions things seem to unravel badly for the main character before Charlie rushes in like a boss with big brother and dad in tow and they send the Death Eaters on their way. Ginny comments that the main character looks like she's about to pass out before she does indeed pass out. So yeah, not much (Jokes)_

_Disclaimer: This is JK's world - not mine. I just write within the magic._

* * *

**Unspoken words**

"Bethany."

I woke up to the sound of my name. I had been removed from the floor and placed on the lounge with my head resting on Charlie's lap. He ran his fingers through my hair as Mrs Weasley attended to the nasty gashes on my cheek, forehead and chest. Everybody crowded around me.

"Here," came Fred's voice, "I found some bandages."

"Oh good you're awake," Mrs Weasley chirped with a forced lightness in her voice, "Are you feeling better? Any residual pain from the Cruciatus curse at all?"

"I feel like I've been run over by a herd of angry Erumpents," I replied, barely managing to flash her a shaky smile.

George let out a short laugh, "Well at least she hasn't lost her horrible sense of humour," he chimed. Charlie didn't respond, his eyes solely on mine as he stroked back a stray lock of my hair.

"What on earth made the guy snap?" Mr Weasley wondered out loud.

"They knew who I was," I muttered rather bitterly, "Seems like they've heard about my Anti-Voldemort opinions and it didn't help when I refused to answer their questions. I should be able to sort this out Molly, Charlie, my wand?"

Charlie frowned, his worried eyes searching my face as I sat up against him. He shook his head, "Allow me," he replied, taking out his wand, "_Episkey_."

Warmth filled my face as I felt the cut slowly yet surely seal itself.

"Thanks," I smiled, pressing a kiss against his lips as he handed me back my wand.

George made a gagging sound from the back of his throat before being elbowed by an irritated Ginny: ("Oh _grow_ _up_ will you?" she hissed).

"They were looking for Harry," Bill said from the entrance to the living room, his scars even more pronounced than usual as he frowned.

He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, "I mean, that's what they were asking you all about too right?"

Everybody nodded in response.

Fleur sniffled as Bill wrapped an arm tightly around her to pull her against him.

"Hey, it's okay Fleur. It'll be alright," he whispered, pressing his lips to the side of her head.

"You'll be staying the night won't you dears?" Mrs Weasley asked.

I honestly hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Um, Mum, we were going to head back to Romania …" Charlie began.

"Nonsense!" She replied airily, "At this time of night? I don't think so!"

Charlie and I exchanged glances. Perhaps it wasn't ideal but Molly Weasley's voice left no room for negotiation.

She seemed satisfied with our lack of response, "I'll go set up some beds then."

* * *

"We should talk," Charlie murmured as he climbed into bed beside me.

"Oh dear," I drawled, "You're not going to break up with me now are you?"

"What? No, don't be daft," he held my hands, running his fingers over my knuckles, "I was just thinking."

I giggled, "Well, colour me surprised."

He blushed, "Oh hush and listen for a sec yeah?"

"Alright, I'm listening Dragon-tamer," I shuffled on top of him, placing my chin over his bare chest.

"Well, you know that I've never been a marrying type of guy right?"

I smiled a bit, "No, you're already married to your dragons," I teased lightly.

He grinned, "Ha-ha, you're hilarious Cursebreaker," he replied, bopping my nose with his index finger, "But well, after seeing Bill with Fleur and everything that happened today with …"

"Voldemort overthrowing the Ministry?"

Charlie cringed ever so slightly at the name, "Well it was like you said when you stood up to dear old Muriel …"

"Charlie …"

"Look, when you passed out, cold on the carpet I didn't know what to think," he continued, his gaze not meeting mine. I reached out and squeezed his hand gently.

"I'm okay though," I replied.

"But you weren't," he retorted, running a frustrated hand through his hair, "They tortured you Bethany, and if I hadn't stepped in when I had you'd be …"

_Dead_, the unsaid word hung silently in the room.

"Oh, Charlie …"

He let out a quiet sob as he buried his face into the crook of my neck.

"I almost lost you," he whispered, "Before I had the chance to make you mine, and that thought has been driving me crazy. So, I was wondering, would you marry me?"

I froze, my heart skipping a beat as I stared at him.

"Are you being serious? This isn't one of Fred or George's practical jokes is it?"

"No, it's not a joke," he replied, smoothing over my hair, as he looked me in the eye, uncharacteristically serious, "Bethany, will you do this humble idiot of a dragon tamer the honour of marrying him?"

"Yes."

"I mean it's not like I have a ring to give you or anything as of yet, and I have no idea when I'm going to get you one or where I could find a jewellery store in the middle of a war but …"

"Charlie," this time I cupped his face in the palms of my hand, "I said yes."

His eyes widened, "Really?"

"Really, really," I nodded.

He let out a sigh of relief, "Because I thought that you'd say no for sure after everything that happened today …"

"Well wasn't that a dumb thing to think," I replied with a smirk, "Charlie I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. So, of course, I was bloody going to say yes."

"Huh, I guess that makes me an idiot then doesn't it?"

I smiled, "Maybe, but you're my idiot," I murmured before pressing my lips against his.

* * *

_I don't know about you but I did not see that coming. Charlie's such an adorable dork, isn't he?_

_Stay tuned for more!_

_Love,_

_Sword Gold_


	9. Chapter 9

_A tiny bit of Weasley dynamic to get the brain going. Enjoy! - S.G._

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. Did I wish it belonged to me? Yes, but it doesn't so there._

* * *

**Ruining the Moment**

The sun had barely risen when Mr Weasley rushed down the stairs, fully-dressed in his Ministry robes as he plucked a piece of toast from the table and gave his wife a quick kiss on the lips.

"Are you sure that you should be going into work today, Arthur?" Molly Weasley repeated for the fifth time that morning as she watched her husband tie the laces of his worn boots.

"Molly, dear, we've talked about this," replied Mr Weasley patiently, "Not going into work would look _suspicious_ …"

"Maybe, but I still don't like it," she retorted in a matter-of-factly voice as she pursed her lips.

"It'll only be for a little while …"

"Dad's right, Mum," Charlie agreed, "The Order can't exactly afford for us _all_ to go on strike."

"I'll be back by tonight," promised Arthur.

"Alright," Molly relented, "Just be _careful_."

"Always," Mr Weasley nodded, throwing on his coat before he disapparated out the back door.

Mrs Weasley glanced back in the direction of the Weasley Clock and bit her lip. Mr Weasley's hand went from _travelling_ before soon switching back to _mortal peril_. All nine hands had been pointing at _mortal peril_ since early last year.

"I'm sure they'll all be alright, Mum," murmured Charlie, giving his mother's shoulder a comforting squeeze as her lower lip trembled.

"You're probably right, dear," she nodded, managing a watery smile as she patted her son's cheek, "Speaking of which, would you be able to do something for me?"

"Of course, Mum." Charlie replied immediately, "Anything."

Mrs Weasley used this as the perfect opportunity to corner the dragon-tamer and redo his haircut. Charlie groaned, wincing with every _snip_ until he was left with a haircut that was even _shorter_ than the last one.

"There, _much_ better," she beamed.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Bill asked, frowning slightly when he saw me come in through the backdoor.

"Your wedding was ambushed by Death Eaters under _my _watch," I replied sharply. "There's no way in hell that I'm going to stay in bed because I got hit by a few curses."

"She's spent most of the morning re-doing all of our protective enchantments," supplied Charlie as he ran a rueful hand through his new brutally short haircut. He had spent the past hour enduring the twins comparing his appearance to that of a ginger toothbrush.

"I was _improving_ them," I corrected him.

"Oh, my mistake, Madam _Curse-breaker_," Charlie grinned, pressing a kiss to the side of my head as he embraced me from behind, "And believe me, Bill, I did try to keep her in bed for as long as possible ..."

"_Clearly_, without any success," Bill noted, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter," said Fleur as she padded down the stairs with a radiant smile, "I am just releeved zat zem improving on ze 'ouse's secureety does not include anozzer dragon-related idea …"

Charlie's eyes lit up immediately at the thought, "Ooh, we could add a Norwegian Ridgeback ..."

"Not in _my_ house," warned Mrs Weasley (cutting him off before he could finish that sentence) from where she was frying a dozen or so eggs in a pan over the stove.

"But dragons are the _best_!" Charlie pouted-half-whined as I leaned back into his embrace.

"Zee my point?" replied Fleur.

* * *

The sun had fully risen over the hedge by the time we all (save Mr Weasley), gathered, somewhat bleary-eyed around the kitchen table for breakfast.

"Something's different about you two," George announced between mouthfuls of bacon and eggs, "Don't you think so Fred?"

Fred examined us for a quick moment, "Yeah, yeah, I think I do, Georgie," he replied, his smirk as smug as ever as he propped his elbows on the dining room table.

"Well they _are_ married," I replied.

"Not _those_ two – _you_ two," George said, pointing at Charlie and me as if it wasn't obvious enough.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "And I suppose this wouldn't have _anything_ to do with the fact that you were _spying_ on them with your Extendable Ears last night would it?" she drawled.

Wait a minute … they'd been _spying _on us?

I felt my cheeks burn pink as I exchanged glances with Charlie.

"Well," Charlie stammered, "As great as this was, we should be getting back to Romania. You know – dragons to tame and all …"

"Nah, I think I'll like to hear more about what the twins have to say," Bill replied with a quirk of his lips as Fleur lovingly fed him another spoonful of cereal.

"Have to say about _what_?" Mrs Weasley called from the kitchen as the kettle levitated in the air to pour out their morning's coffee.

"Well," George continued, "Fred and I were on our way to bed when we overheard a very interesting conversation."

The colour drained from Charlie's face as he spluttered on his pumpkin juice.

Mrs Weasley raised a single eyebrow, "You wouldn't have happened to be _spying_ on your brother with those extendable doo-dabs would you?"

"_Ears_, mum, Extendable Ears," Fred corrected her, "And of course not, we just happened to be …"

"Testing …" supplied George

"Out the mechanics …" added Fred

"In the general direction of Charlie's room," George finished his twin's sentence.

"Anyway," Fred continued, "We heard some interesting things that we thought we should share with the rest of our lovely family."

"About the continual snogging?"

"That, and also what may or may not have been a bit of a …"

"Proposal."

All eyes trained on us as silence fell over the kitchen table before Mrs Weasley clasped her hands together.

"Really?" her voice was very quiet.

Charlie shot a glare at his younger brothers before he ducked his head and nodded.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" she gasped, rushing over to squeeze both of our shoulders, "Two marriages in one year! Oh, this makes me so happy! I'll go owl your father!"

Molly Weasley scrambled out of the kitchen with a definite spring in her step.

"So he finally gathered up the strength to pop the question, eh?" Ginny smirked.

"Eet was only a matter of time," Fleur beamed, her long hair shimmering like liquid gold as she tossed it over her shoulder, "Beesides, I 'ad always 'oped zat you and I would become in-laws …"

"And it's about bloody time too," Bill added as he raised his cup of coffee. "A toast, to Charlie and Bethany!" he grinned, "For _finally_, tying the knot."

"Kill me now," Charlie murmured as he buried his face into my shoulder, and I couldn't help but smile.

Sure I would probably throttle the twins later for ruining everything, but right then and there, seeing all the happy smiles that shone so very brightly at us – for us; well, it felt pretty damn amazing.

* * *

"Sorry about that," Charlie apologised for the fifth time since we'd gotten home to our cottage in Romania.

"Why are you apologising? That was honestly one of the best moments of my life."

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"The _best_ moment?"

I rolled my eyes as I snuggled into his side on the couch, "Okay, _second-best_ moment," I corrected myself.

He chuckled as his hands weaved their way around my waist.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while before he spoke up again.

"I hope they're okay," Charlie murmured suddenly, and I could tell by the slight hitch in his voice that he was talking about Ron, Hermione and Harry.

I bit my lip as fear and anxiety flittered through his deep brown eyes.

"I hope so too," I replied.

* * *

_Lol, trust Fred and George to announce their brother's secrets out at the morning breakfast table._

_Remember to favourite, follow and review!_

_With love,_

_Sword Gold_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey everybody! _

_In light of no longer being able to play 'Wizards Unite' due to it no longer being compatible with my device was some nefarious reason, I've been writing a whole lot more. _

_I would be lying to say that I'm not feeling a bit bitter towards Portkey Games at the moment but at least I've got some amazing writing out of it to share with you guys, right? _

_Anyway, don't forget to write reviews, follow and favourite! with_

_Yours truly,_

_SwordGold._

* * *

**Rain, A Ginger Toothbrush and Wedding Ideas**

Rain drummed down against the cottage roof as I sat side-by-side with my fiancé on the lounge musing over Fleur's latest letter. It was rare, perhaps being one of our first evenings together since leaving the Burrow.

To say that life in Romania was any busier than that of curse breaking all around the world was a complete and utter understatement. Even with my temporary leave from Gringotts, there was always something to do following my return to Romania with Charlie.

Between him working non-stop at the dragon sanctuary, the ongoing war as well as the constant networking that came with gathering support and resources for the Order of the Phoenix, there was minimal time to even _think_ about an upcoming wedding, let alone plan for it.

Already we had had several close calls, working our way around the new Ministry of Magic's regulations, but the spontaneous correspondence provided by Fleur gave a sense of normality amongst the otherwise chaotic happenings that came with being at war.

It seemed that the idea of having a wedding provided a shared hope of something to look forward to, and I found that rereading those letters gave me the strength to power through some of my tedious days.

"Hey, _Charlie_ …" I asked, rolling over to face the dragon-tamer who was still engrossed in the latest Dragonology textbook that he'd managed to steal from work.

"Charlie?" I tried again, waving my hand in his peripheral vision in an attempt to get his attention.

He kept on reading, completely absorbed in the chapter about Hungarian Horntails that he was currently browsing over. Even his _thoughts _showed nothing but his curiosity for dragons.

I rolled my eyes, raising my hand to poke him, squishing his cheek against his jaw.

"Earth to Charles Weasley!"

"Hmm?"

I smirked, finally letting my hand drop back down when he looked back at me with raised eyebrows and an amused smile.

"We got another letter from Fleur today."

"And what did it say?" he asked, marking the page in his book and putting it down to provide his undivided attention.

"She and Bill are doing well. They're house hunting; nothing new that we haven't already heard about. But guess what she suggested we should have at our wedding this time?"

Charlie hummed before offering a noncommittal shrug. "I don't know, what?"

I jabbed his shoulder, telling him he had to at least _try_ to make a guess.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled lightly, warm eyes twinkling with mirth as he pursed his lips. "How about … a baby Norwegian Ridgeback?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, _you're _the one who asked!" he pointed out, "And even if it can't be a Ridgeback then what about a Welsh Green? They're the easiest species to tame by far and a baby is _much _more manageable than an adult …"

"No, we've talked about this, and I'm fairly certain that your _mother_ would start breathing fire if you brought a large-scaly reptile into her house."

Charlie snorted and I couldn't help but grin at the sound before eventually regaining his composure as I snuggled into his chest.

"Okay, I've made my guess. But seriously, what did my brother's wife suggest this time?"

"Well, _apparently_ she's very good friends with an ice-sculptor who used to do all of the sculptures at Beauxbatons. And he still owes her a favour or two …"

"Which means a dragon ice sculpture?"

I nodded, "Brilliant, isn't it? So, technically you can still have a dragon at the reception, just not a real one."

His eyes lit up, "That would be so … _cool_," he finished, lips turning upwards at his Rowan-worthy, terrible joke.

I looked up at him with raised eyebrows before I drew away from his chest. "… Was that one of Rowan's puns? In _my_ house?"

"Well, technically it's still _my_ house," he replied in a matter-of-factly tone before his smile broke into a full-blown grin.

"That's it, I'm officially calling off the wedding then!" I announced, playfully knocking him aside as I tried to get up.

"Not so fast!"

I felt his arm hooked around my waist, pulling me back before I could get up and holding me captive against his chest.

He grinned, mischief sparkling in his eyes and by the time I realised what he was about to do it was already too late.

Charlie's calloused palms were swift to slither underneath my shirt, stroking my side with the pinpoint precision of the legendary Seeker that he was.

I squealed, squirming against him, a violent fit of giggles erupting from my throat as he pinned us both to the lounge.

"Surrender!" he said.

"N-Never!" I managed, tears of laughter beginning to prick my eyes as he continued to wiggle his fingers against my skin.

It didn't take long before I could barely breathe, laughter only intensifying with his attack.

"Fine! I y-yield! I _yield_!" I finally managed to shout out between bursts of laughter.

Charlie grinned, his hand retreating as he slipped his other arm around my waist.

* * *

"What do you reckon the odds are that mum won't chop my hair off again?" he wondered out loud later as we settled back onto the sofa. "I mean, I'm a fully-grown adult; you'd think she grants me the decency of coming to my wedding _not_ looking like a ginger toothbrush … right?"

"Oh no, I reckon the chances of her shaving off your hair are still pretty high, Love," I hummed, "And even if she doesn't, I'm sure the twins will find a reason to force you to have it done regardless."

Charlie shuddered.

"You're probably right," he sighed, "Though I rather _not_ be subjected to _that_ again." He grimaced, "Plus, it took me _ages_ to grow it back after she sheared it off …"

I raised an eyebrow, "You _do_ realise that you can always use a hair growth potion," I replied, "Penny sent one over a while ago that's _still_ sitting on the kitchen bench as we speak."

"But that's different …"

"How?"

"It just _is_."

I shook my head.

Lulled into the warmth of his firm embrace, it was times like these where one could look forward to happiness beyond the war; filled with hope about what the future might bring.

* * *

_Did you like it? Please let me know what you guys think (Oh and if you have any suggestions in how to help me get back on Wizards Unite would be great too!) – S.G. _


	11. Chapter 11

_So I've been reading through some old Daily Prophet articles in need of archiving and I thought what would Charlie and our MC's reaction to this bogus be, and POOF! This happened._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_\- SwordGold_

* * *

**Daily Prophet Rubbish: The Months of Lies**

* * *

_August 4th 1997_

* * *

"YOU HAVE _GOT_ TO BE KIDDING ME?"

"What? What is it?" Charlie came rushing down the stairs, with his wand in hand as if he were expecting an ambush.

"Read," I said, shoving the paper in front of him before I went to take my frustration out on the dirty dishes.

His eyes widened, "Merlin's beard," he swore as he skimmed through the front page.

WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Charlie's face paled when he saw the picture of Harry running away from the Astronomy Tower before he scowled

"Remind me, why haven't we cancelled our subscription yet?" he grunted as he scrunched the newspaper and pegged it at the compost bin.

"Because it helps to know what the enemy's saying," I replied sourly as I set the pots and pans to scour themselves.

"And it gets worse, look," I took the crumpled paperback out of the compost bin and smoothed it over the dining room table and turned the page for Charlie to see.

MUGGLE-BORN REGISTER

_The Ministry of Magic is surveying so-called "Muggle-borns" to better understand how they came to possess magical secrets._

_Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when Wizards reproduce. Where no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force._

_The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission …_

I sat down in the chair next to him.

"I sent a Patronus out to Ben as soon as I read it, and before you get mad, I know that I should have told you about it first and I'm sorry but I couldn't just let him die if I could help him …"

Charlie shook his head, "I'm not angry," he replied gently, "Surprised? Yes – but not angry."

"You're not?"

"I will never forgive Ben for what he did to you, but that doesn't mean that I want him dead either." He said as he placed his hand over mine, "But yeah, a little heads up before you do something like that _would_ be preferable …"

"Understood," I nodded as I kissed his cheek.

"Is there anything else that I should read in here before I feed it to the dragons?" he asked.

I waved my hand, "Not unless you're interested in reading about Rita's upcoming book," I replied.

"About Dumbledore?" he screwed up his nose, "Hard pass."

"Good choice," I agreed as I rested my head on his shoulder.

* * *

_September 1st 1997_

* * *

"You're not going to like this," Charlie murmured as he unfolded that morning's edition of the Daily Prophet in front of me. I yawned; rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I read the front page and felt my insides lurch.

SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER

_Severus Snape, long-standing Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was today appointed Headmaster in the most important of several staffing changes at the ancient school. Following the resignation of the previous Muggles Studies teacher, Alecto Carrow will take over the post while her brother Amycus fills the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor._

"Death Eaters running Hogwarts," I shook my head as I turned it over, unable to read anymore.

It was true that Hogwarts had always attracted danger, but it had always seemed untouchable. Now there would be Death Eaters working within the castle walls, poisoning the minds of future witches and wizards with their anti-muggle-born propaganda. Just thinking about it made me sick to the stomach.

"They conveniently forgot to mention that he was the one who killed the former headmaster in the first place," Charlie added bitterly as he planted a comforting kiss against my forehead.

"You know what these means don't you?" I murmured.

Charlie's expression fell, "You're going to have to go back aren't you?"

"Well I still am Head Cursebreaker," I drawled as he buried his face into the crook of my neck.

Charlie sighed.

"My fiancée; saving the world one curse at a time," I could feel him smile slightly against the skin above my collarbone, "But Madam Cursebreaker or not, I don't like the idea of you going out in the middle of a war …"

"I figured," I replied smoothly as I leaned into his body warmth, "But neither of us have a choice."

* * *

_I know that was a lot shorter than the other chapters but I hope it was still enjoyable. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Some beautiful Charlie x MC fluff for the soul - you'll thank me for it later._

_Quick Recap: Last we read, Snape has been appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts and our MC (who happens to be the current Head Cursebreaker at Gringotts) realises that she should get back to work before everything spirals out of control. But with the Ministry under Voldemort's finger and Death Eaters watching the Order's every move, what's a Cursebreaker to do?_

_Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is the MC. Everything else is based on the Deathly Hallows canon of JK's amazing Wizarding World - I'm just another witch that lives in it._

* * *

**Mother Hen**

"I don't like this," Charlie repeated for the hundredth time that morning as he watched me get ready.

I rolled my eyes, "It'll only be for a week," I replied as I began to pack my luggage bag. Charlie didn't seem so convinced.

His lips puckered "still don't like it," he muttered grumpily as he pulled me onto his lap.

"You have a cute frown, with your eyebrows all furrowed up like that," I teased as I pressed a chaste kiss against his lips.

He pouted.

I ran my fingers through his orange hair as he buried his face into the crook of my neck.

"You can survive without me for a week," I said.

"Don't be so sure."

"Don't be so pessimistic," I replied without skipping a beat, "besides," I added, "you and I both know that I have to do this."

He opened his mouth before he shut it again, knowing that he couldn't argue with that.

Charlie sighed, "I'm just scared," he admitted lowly, "Bill told me that it isn't the same as it used to be …" he paused; a far off look in his eyes as he spoke, "we've already had so many close calls over the past couple of months and I guess I just don't want to risk it."

"Oh Charlie," I cupped his face in the palm of my hands, "I know that it's scary, especially with what's going on now, but we can't stop trying because we're scared of getting hurt: It doesn't work that way."

"I know," he murmured, "Just promise me that you'll be careful, and not do anything reckless and to come straight back if anything happens … heck, just owl me and I'll come to London if I have to."

I felt a smile tug at my lips, "Has anybody ever told you that you are _such_ a mother hen?"

He flashed me a lopsided grin, "Just promise me, okay?"

"Okay."

We shared another lingering kiss before I untangled myself from his lap. He frowned before he followed suit, tossing a dressing gown over his bare shoulders before he escorted me out of the house and down to the bottom of the hill with my luggage bag in tow. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you have to go?" he asked again.

I rolled my eyes, as I tiptoed to kiss him on his forehead, "I'll see you in a week."

He sighed, "alright," he replied as he let me go rather reluctantly, handing me my luggage bag before I smiled at him and disapparated.

* * *

I strolled into Gringotts, my steps echoing against the polished marble floor as I marched through the bank's expansive corridor. I heard the familiar jangle of coins being poured into trolleys and the slight sway and glimmer of the giant chandelier that hung overhead.

I'd have to be lying if I said that it wasn't good to be back.

"Madam Cursebreaker?" Griphook's beady eyes widened in surprise, "We were not expecting you to return to Gringotts till _October_ …"

"Some things have changed, as I'm sure you're aware of," I replied light-heartedly as I brushed my hands over a single crease in my coat.

"O-of course. Welcome back," the goblin bowed before he hurried off with an important swish of his cape.

I inclined my head politely before I made my way down an adjacent corridor that led to a set of lavish bronze doors, which immediately swung inwards upon my arrival though nobody had visibly opened them.

In comparison to the rest of the bank, the Cursebreaker Quarters were relatively quaint – pleasant but comfortably functional. I passed through the hallway of portraits – famous Cursebreakers that had come before me, including, one of Patricia Rakepick.

I paused.

It was perhaps one of the only paintings that I'd always truly detested but had never been able to get rid of: Her cold, ice-blue eyes smirked at me with a sense of superiority. Like always, that steely gaze brought me back to my fifth year at Hogwarts – to the Cursed Vaults ... and her betrayal.

I shook my head.

"So _you're_ still here," her portrait drawled.

"And _you're _still a bitch," I retorted drily, turning my back on her as I continued to make my way down the hall that led off to various offices.

There was a room full of artefacts that were being examined by one of my colleagues, the Wizarding Wireless Network blaring from his small portable radio as he tinkered away with a tiara.

"Morning boss!" the wizard lowered his wand, allowing the tiara that he had been working on to gently float back to the table, "Didn't think you'd be in. The maps are humming again by the way. Starting to get a bit annoying actually."

"Thanks, Doyus, I'll get to it as soon as possible. Just make sure you don't use the …"

_POOF!_

Doyus yelped as the tiara suddenly tripled in size before catching alight.

I managed to put out the fire with a quick flick of my wand before returning the tiara to its original size. _Reminder to self_, I thought, _Give a review on safety protocols._

"Uh, perhaps you should take a quick break to cool your head," I suggested as I removed the scorch marks from the table, "Oh, and maybe get yourself some dragon-hind gloves while you're at it?"

Doyus nodded, his face flushed with a mixture of relief and embarrassment as he left the room in a hurry.

It didn't take long for me to see what the problem had been: he'd used the wrong counter-curse on the wrong object – a simple but sometimes fatal mistake. Doyus had always been a gifted Cursebreaker with a knack for being careless.

I murmured a few spells, taking note of each incantation's effect before magically sealing it away in its box. _Perhaps I'd give him a few lessons on incantations as well_, I mused to myself; quickly levitating the rest of the scattered artefacts back to their proper places before switching off the radio and leaving the room.

* * *

"Hey there _Madam_ Cursebreaker," Bill flashed me a grin from behind the piles of paperwork that completely covered his desk, "How's the _Weasley_-taming going?"

"Ha, funny," I raised an eyebrow, "You know, I don't remember ever giving you permission to mock me at work …"

"Well sorry, _boss_."

I rolled my eyes, "Tease all you like Weasley," I hummed, "I'll just add more reports to your desk."

"Oh no, _anything _but _that_ …"

I giggled, "Besides, aren't you supposed to be enjoying married life with your wonderful wife?" I asked curiously as I leaned against the side of his cubicle.

"And aren't _you_ supposed to be enjoying soon-to-be-married life with my wonderful brother?" he shot back without skipping a beat.

I paused. _Point taken. _

"Wait a sec, weren't you going to be visiting your in-laws this week?" I asked, recalling Fleur mentioning it in a letter not too long ago, "Fleur said that you had the whole trip planned for Paris and everything …"

"That _was_ the plan," he nodded, "But we decided that now wouldn't be the best time to skip the country with everything that's been going on."

"I bet the missus isn't too happy about that," I replied.

"Well, it's certainly not ideal," agreed Bill, "But Fleur and I discussed it and we thought we'd postpone our honeymoon, you know, at least until everything's settled down a tad."

"Sounds wise," I mused, "But you don't sound too happy about it either."

"What can I say?" Bill shrugged, running a hand over his scarred face, "Duty calls."

"That it does," I sighed, "And the house-hunting?"

Bill's expression lit up almost immediately, "We've set up a new home in Shell Cottage near the outskirts of Tinworth."

"_What?_" I placed a dramatic hand over my heart, "And _I_ wasn't invited to celebrate? _Rude_."

The Weasley snorted, "It's not like we can even _have _a Home Warming party just yet," he replied ruefully.

"True," I nodded, "But the place does sound perfect."

A smile tugged at the scarred corner of his lips, "Yeah, it is. By the sea and everything." He winked at me, "Now quit distracting me and go save the world."

"One report at a time," I smirked, "See you later Weasley."

* * *

_Charlie is such a sweet little powder puff, isn't he? I hope you're looking forward to the next chapters because things are about to get interesting..._

_Stay tuned!_

_\- S.G._


	13. Chapter 13

_A curse breaker's work is never done, not if a certain portrait has anything to say about it that is ... - S.G._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I just try and create a little bit of magic based on JK's world._

* * *

**Many Happy Returns**

"Welcome back," The portrait of Professor Dumbledore smiled as I opened the door to my office, "I trust that the wedding went smoothly?"

"If you call being attacked by Death Eaters during the reception and being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse going smoothly then sure," I replied sarcastically as I removed my coat, "You failed to mention how much that would hurt by the way."

"I thought that the name would be self-explanatory," the painting replied as I sat at my desk, "As it so happens, your timing as always, is impeccable."

I raised an eyebrow, "What _harrowing_ adventure will you send me on this time?" I asked.

"I trust that you've read in the Daily Prophet about the new appointments at Hogwarts."

"Such as Snape becoming Headmaster? Yeah, I heard," I replied sourly, "I can't believe that they're going to let three Death Eaters take control of Hogwarts …"

"_Two_ Death Eaters, Bethany," he corrected me.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm pretty sure that _murdering_ you in front of two students and joining the Death Eaters in escaping the Astronomy Tower makes Snape a Death Eater too."

"_Professor_ Snape," he corrected me again.

"Oh for Aprigga's sake, I don't have time to argue with a portrait," I grumbled as I rubbed at the corners of my temple, "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

"Why if it isn't little Miss Cursebreaker," Tom grinned as he finished wiping down the bar, "I was wondering who sent their luggage up without checkin' in …"

"Sorry about that," I apologised, "I had work to do."

"Work's ain't ever over for a Cursebreaker, eh?"

"Don't I know it," I replied with a smile as I placed a large handful of galleons on the bench top, "Is that enough?"

The landlord's eyes widened, "That's far too much …"

"Keep it," I insisted, "With the lack of business recently I think that you need it more than I do."

His expression darkened slightly as he accepted the coins.

"You're right. Business ain't been the same since it all started," Tom grunted as he chucked his towel over his shoulder, "Barely made anything."

He limped over to the window.

"See that?" he said, gesturing out towards Diagon Alley, "Completely deserted."

He shook his head, "People too scared to leave their homes. Not that I can blame 'em … you feel it too don't you?"

"Feel what?"

"That feelin' …" his voice faltered.

"Fear," I whispered.

"Yeah … fear."

"It's not over you know," I replied softly, "I know that it seems that way with Voldemort taking over the Ministry but that doesn't mean that it's over – not by a long shot …"

Tom flinched at the name, his face drawing paler than usual.

"You might as well get used to hearing the name, Tom," I murmured, "He's going to try and kill you either way."

He tossed me the key, "Room fifty-seven, top floor," he grunted, "Take care of yourself Madam Cursebreaker. Difficult times are ahead of us."

I flashed him a weak smile as I caught it.

"True," I replied, "But aren't they always?"

* * *

My room at the Leaky Cauldron was decent. It had a view of the nearby railway station and a large double bed. I sighed, untangling my hair from my bun as I sat on the bed. I thought about what Professor Dumbledore had said, and what he wanted me to do. I mean sneaking into Hogwarts was one thing, (I'd snuck in and out of the school countless times as a student) but breaking into Hogwarts, stealing the Sword of Gryffindor and replacing it with a replica without being caught? I shook my head: that seemed impossible.

And to imagine what Charlie would think of it … the idea made a smile quirk at my lips as I slipped into my pyjamas and settled on the queen-sized mattress.

I wasn't used to sleeping in a bed alone, not since recently that was.

_Stop being pathetic, _I chastised myself.

Romania might have been cold but sleeping without Charlie was far colder.

I shivered involuntarily at how foreign it felt as I pulled the covers over my shoulders.

_A week isn't too long_, I reminded myself.

* * *

_So Dumbledore wants our Cursebreaker to return to Hogwarts for yet another death-defying mission? No surprise there to be honest. J.K never really elaborated on how the swords were switched in the first place so I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to shake things up if you will. Will our MC be able to pull it off? Stay tuned to find out what happens next._

_With love,_

_SwordGold_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi everybody! _

_Wow, the reviews that I've gotten for this story are gob-smackingly amazing. You are all so kind and incredibly sweet, and reading your comments have been the ultimate highlight of my week so far. _

_Anyway, without further ado, here is another chapter. Enjoy! _

_Yours truly,_

_SwordGold _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters (save the main character) _

* * *

**Ice, Wind and Anchors**

There was an unnatural chill in the early morning air as I stepped out of the shadows into a side street behind Madam Rosmerta's Three Broomsticks. I peered through one of the dusted windows, half-expecting the inn to be brimming with life but was dismayed to see that it was empty; upturned tables and chairs were blanketed in a thick layer of almost snow-like dust and a stale emptiness reeked from the usually bustling inn.

Madam Rosmerta was nowhere to be seen.

In all the years that I had visited Hogsmeade, I'd never once associated the small village with being depressing. The Three Broomsticks had always brought back so many happy memories that it was hard not to get lost in them. Whether it be watching Tulip and Tonks test out their newly bought Zonko products on unsuspecting third-years, or the simple joy of spending time with friends after a particularly hard week of classes – Hogsmeade was supposed to be a place of happiness.

Now the streets were completely deserted – Honeydukes, even _Zonkos_ standing bleak and vacant, their doors and windows boarded up. It was as if the very _spirit_ of Hogsmeade had been replaced with something else … something unrecognisable … something dark …

It felt dead.

I shuddered, re-securing my cloak around my shoulders before I began to make the long trek up to Hogwarts.

* * *

The wind bit at my cheeks as I continued to make my way up towards where the castle loomed in the near distance. It was the same mountain route that usually took students up to the school entrance by carriage; a route that I had taken many times before but something felt different. I looked up in the direction of the mist-shrouded castle, still very far away and sighed.

Never had the walk to Hogwarts seemed so long.

It was only when I reached the Boathouse that I felt something run down the back of my spine; like something cold was breathing down my neck and turned. Frost had begun to lace its way through the grass beneath my shoes, fading from green to ash grey.

Something wasn't right.

It was as if ice had seeped its way through my skin into my bones, stilling my heart as blood froze over in my veins …

It wasn't just the cold.

_Dementors, _I realised numbly as the black shroud swooped over me.

I could feel it already draining my energy as it leaned closer, its scaly mouth opening wide beneath its wispy cloak.

My mind was immediately filled with the horrors of my past.

I saw the inky blackness of Death itself, hidden behind a red cowl as I was left frozen in the Courtyard; felt the pit of shock in my stomach when I revealed the face of one of my very best friends and the fear that pounded through my veins as I pushed my way through the terrified wedding guests, fearing the worst as curses whistled over my head before it morphed into the image of my mother, head bowed over in grief as she sobbed, mourning the loss of my brother; something that had been fully and forever etched into my memory …

"_Expecto P-Patronum_," I stammered, barely managing to conjure a few wisps of silver as the Dementor drew closer.

_Come on, _I told myself: _think happy thoughts_ …

The image of my mother soon shifted into the pointed gaze of Patricia Rakepick, callous and piercing, as she loomed over me in the underground vault …

_What happy thoughts? _Rang another voice.

I shook my head, my wand now limp in my hand as Rakepick's gaze then turned into the dead eyes of my brother; staring blankly up at a sky that he could no longer see …

_Voldemort had returned. _

_The Ministry had fallen. Hogwarts had fallen. _

_Hope? __There was no hope. _

But a Patronus didn't just come from a happy memory. It came from something stronger – something that you could always depend on no matter what … an anchor.

What was my anchor?

"_Will you do this humble idiot of a dragon-tamer the honour of marrying him?" _

"_I mean it's not like I have a ring to give you or anything as of yet, and I have no idea when I'm going to get you one or where I could find a jewellery store in the middle of a war but …" _

Charlie.

Charlie was my anchor.

I shut my eyes, concentrating on his face: from his dishevelled orange hair to his lopsided grin …

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

My Patronus erupted from the tip of my wand in the form of a giant silvery cheetah, nuzzling its head very briefly against my cheek before it bolted forward, sending the Dementor back across the Black Lake.

I sighed – already semi-exhausted as I steadied myself against the side of the Boathouse for a moment to catch my breath before I forcibly pushed myself back up to my feet.

There was still a job to do.

* * *

"Hey! Did yeh see that?" a low voice grunted from nearby, "Came from somewhere behind the Boathouse it did …"

"Probably another one of those so-called 'creatures' that that filthy oaf of a half-breed Groundskeeper owns," an equally abrasive yet distinctively female voice replied with a condescending chortle.

"Could be one of them Order people though …"

I froze, managing to cast a _Disillusionment_ charm as the two Death Eaters came jogging down the hill from the castle with their wands raised. I immediately recognised their faces from the Daily Prophet: Alecto and Amycus Carrow – Hogwarts' two new _'professors'_. I hadn't been anticipating them to be out patrolling the grounds this early in the morning.

I crouched down against the wall near the boat's dock as the two Death Eaters steadily approached the side of the lake before I began to crawl back in the direction of the castle …

"Wait! I think I see something o'er there …" Amycus Carrow rumbled, drawing his wand only millimetres short of my general direction.

_Shit_. He must have caught the slight shift of light in my camouflage from the corner of his eye when I moved …

"_Confundo_."

I watched, heart in my throat as his eyes became slightly unfocused for a moment.

"Well?" his sister demanded, "What is it?"

The Carrow frowned before eventually shaking his head.

"Nah, it's nothing," he grunted, "Must've been some trick of the light …"

"Still better keep an eye out just in case," Alecto replied as she scanned the lake warily, "Wouldn't want to alert the _Dark Lord_ over nothing …"

I waited with bated breath until I was sure that they were fully gone before I released the spell with a sigh.

Death Eaters. Dementors.

I wondered if there was anything else that Dumbledore had failed to mention in his mission brief …

* * *

It took nearly all morning for me to make my way up to the castle. I switched into my Animagus form before padding my way through the Courtyard in the form of a brown-eyed pup.

There was only one student outside, a Hufflepuff, crouching near the fountain. He sniffled slightly as he clenched a worn handkerchief to his bloodied wrist. He couldn't have been much older than a third-year.

He flashed me a weak smile.

"Hey, watcha doing out here in the cold, little fella?" he asked, running an uninjured hand through my fur as I approached him with a gentle yap.

I whimpered slightly, cocking my head to the side before I nudged his hand with a paw to get a closer look at his wrist.

My eyes widened when I saw it: a string of words cut into the flesh so deep that I could see his veins pulsing underneath.

_I must not talk back in class._

I clenched my jaw, a small growl escaping from my lips as I examined it carefully.

"Oh, this? Professor Carrow cut it into my wrist for talking back at her in Muggle Studies," he explained, his voice laced with bitterness as he scratched me behind my ear fondly. "It's not serious … you should see what they do to some of the others," added the Hufflepuff with a slight grimace, "But what are you doing out here? Been here long? You probably belong to somebody … don't you?"

I licked his cheek and he laughed. "Well, I reckon I'm just about done licking my wounds, don't you?" he announced, getting to his feet before beckoning me to follow, "You're welcome to come in with me if you like."

I barked, wagging my tail as I scampered after him towards the castle doors. Maybe I'd break into the Carrows' office? Perhaps add a little something extra to their pumpkin juice, I mused to myself as I watched the boy clumsily use his handkerchief to wrap around his wrist.

"Well, I suppose this is where we part ways," murmured the Hufflepuff, bending down to give me one last scratch behind the flap of my ear. "It feels good having someone to talk to for once."

I inclined my head, licking his fingers before he went off in the direction of his common room.

I pursed my lips: Now if _I_ were an evil Death-Eater professor where would I be?

* * *

_Our Cursebreaker isn't exactly off to a great start, is she? How the hell is she going to sneak into Hogwarts? Stay tuned to find out! :) - S.G._


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello again! _

_Last we left, our favourite Cursebreaker had just managed to get into Hogwarts and, with a trip down memory lane, is horrified to see what has become of her beloved school. _

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. All credits go to J.K Rowling for creating this amazing world._

* * *

**Misdirection and a Hunch**

Not a flicker of life came from any of the paintings as I climbed up the long, winding staircases. What was normally filled with the lively chatter of Hogwarts' portraits had been replaced by silence. Tension hung thick in the air; almost suffocatingly so. It seemed that Hogsmeade wasn't the only thing that had changed over the years.

I bounded up the rest of the stairs towards the East Towers. The hallways were usually bustling with students in between classes; either chatting about the latest gossip or perhaps laughing at a hysterical caretaker, Argus Filch in his never-ending pursuit of Peeves, Hogwarts' very own mischief-making poltergeist after pulling off his latest grand prank-_de-jour_. Instead, (save the occasional gaggle of tightly-knitted students) the corridors were mostly deserted.

For as long as I could remember, Hogwarts had always seemed untouchable. Now, fear seemed to emanate from the very building itself. I shook my head, forcibly removing my mind from those thoughts back towards the task at hand.

_All the more reason to put this sleeping draught to good use_, I mused to myself. All the more reason to indeed.

* * *

_"Evanesco."_

The glass disappeared with a flick of my wand and removed the Sword of Gryffindor from its cabinet. Then, I drew the replica sword from my purse, its details shimmering in the dim candlelight before I placed it in the cabinet and repaired the vanished glass. I briefly examined the real sword, noticing how its silver shone the same to its duplicate and eased it into my purse, which it disappeared inside.

_Well, that wasn't so hard, _I thought to myself.

"Come on Luna."

_Shit_.

I whipped around before melting into the background as three students crept into the Headmaster's office.

My eyes widened when I saw Ginny step out followed by a brown-haired boy and Luna, a blonde-haired girl with a pair of what looked like Butterbeer corks hanging from her ears that I recognised from the wedding.

_What in the name of Merlin's beard were they doing here?_

"You sure the Carrows won't catch us?" The boy said anxiously as he held out his wand.

_Not when I had spiked the pumpkin juice in their office with a heavy sleeping draught_, I thought to myself. I'd gotten quite good at potions, thanks to Penny's tutorage. The sleeping draught was strong enough to knock out three full-sized trolls for six hours: those Death Eaters wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

"Don't worry Neville," Ginny replied briskly, "I haven't seen those slugs since our last class."

"That's my point though," Neville replied.

Ginny rolled her eyes, though I could tell by her tenseness that she too was anxious.

"We might as well get on with it then," Luna piped. She raised her wand and smashed the glass cabinet so that Ginny could retrieve what looked like the Sword of Gryffindor. It seemed that I wasn't the only person who had been after the heirloom.

"Not. So. Fast."

Ginny yelped; dropping the sword as if she'd been burnt and it fell to the ground with a clatter.

I watched from the shadows as Professor Snape loomed over the trio and felt my gut clench. Every cell in my body was screaming at me to do something but I remembered what both Charlie and Dumbledore had told me.

_Don't do anything reckless._

I gritted my teeth, still invisible behind them.

Snape picked up the sword, examining it briefly before he turned to the three cowering students. I prayed that he didn't realise that it was a fake.

"Your recklessness never ceases to amaze me," the professor's voice dripped with sarcasm as he whisked the fake sword back into the glass cabinet.

"Go ahead; punish us," Ginny retorted, her brown eyes flaring angrily, "Just because Dumbledore's gone, doesn't mean his army is."

Snape's mouth curled into a scowl, "Sixty points will be taken from each of you," he grunted, "Oh, and I think detention every Saturday for the next six months should teach you a lesson. Any other transgression in the future and I shall allow Filch to hang you by your wrists. Now get out of my sight."

Ginny looked like she wanted to punch Snape in the face but was pulled back by Neville who flashed her a sidelong '_Don't' _look, before the three students left the Headmaster's office, with me secretly following close behind.

It might have been a trick of the light, but I thought I saw one of the paintings incline its head at me with the same electric blue eyes of Professor Dumbledore himself ...

* * *

"It's done," I told the portrait of Professor Dumbledore that hung in my office as I locked the door behind me.

"Good, good … and the sword?"

I took the sword out of my handbag to show him. This was one of the few times that I had come into such close contact with an original Hogwarts' treasure. Its silver, ruby-encrusted blade shimmered as I held it up in the candlelight.

I ran a finger delicately along its edge. It was beautiful.

"It took me a while, but I managed to replace it with the duplicate," I replied.

"Excellent, now I need you to take this to Professor Snape …"

I almost dropped the Sword of Gryffindor in surprise.

"What? Snape?"

Surely I hadn't heard him correctly because there was no way that he could mean …

"_Professor_ Snape, Bethany," he corrected me.

"As in the same 'professor' Snape that sent you off the Astronomy Tower last year?"

"The very same," the former headmaster inclined his head as I shook mine.

"But he's a Death Eater …" I protested.  
There was a sparkle in the professor's eyes, "But is he really?"

"HE KILLED YOU!" I shouted back angrily, "For Aprigga's sake, he _murdered _you in front of Harry …"

"Ah … but I think you'll find that not everything is what it seems," Dumbledore's smile never wavered.

This was starting to give me a headache.

I sighed as I placed the sword on my desk so I could rub my now throbbing forehead.

"Let me get this straight. After _all_ that work, smuggling the sword out of Hogwarts from underneath the Carrows' noses, you want me to _return_ it? Shouldn't I be getting it to Harry?"

"Severus will be able to get the sword to Harry and his friends," Dumbledore replied.

"So what was the point of this then?"

"The point, Miss Kolos, with the help of your clever sleight of hand, was to trick Lord Voldemort into thinking that the sword is being transported to the Lestrange's vault where it will be locked away."

"But how do you know that Snape won't betray you again and deliver the real sword straight back to him?" I questioned.

"Intuition," he replied simply.

"_Intuition_?" I shook my head with disbelief, "So all of this is coming down to one of your hunches?"

"More or less," Dumbledore agreed.

I rolled my eyes.

"And I'm guessing that this all has to do with your '_great master plan'_?"

"Indeed," The portrait nodded, his moon-crested spectacles glinting in the candlelight.

I couldn't believe that the fate of the wizarding world rested on the gut feeling of a dead man's portrait.

"Fine," I relented, "but I _swear_ to Merlin that if you're wrong about this, I _will_ burn your canvas."

Dumbledore's smile only widened.

I sighed, putting the sword back into my handbag thanks to its undetectable extension charm and left my office.

* * *

_So MC is about to have a one-on-one conversation with Severus Snape. _

_What could__ go wrong? Stay tuned to find out!_

_Yours truly,_

_SwordGold_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello again! _

_So this chapter might not be as long as I had hoped but I still think it has a tiny bit of gold in it. _

_Hope you enjoy! - S.G. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it is merely my Patronus that guides me through the darkness. _

* * *

**Trust and Undesirables**

I gulped as the Thestral flew me across the black ink lake towards the castle. The entire building seemed to emit a hostile coldness that ran down my spine like ice. I could even recognise the dark shapes of Dementors floating in the distance. Even after seeing it the first time, I still couldn't quite wrap my mind around how miserable it was. This wasn't the Hogwarts that I knew and loved.

This was a prison.

I shuddered, clutching to the creature's back as it made its descent; swooping over the Black Lake before landing gracefully in the Courtyard. It was unnerving, seeing the Courtyard devoid of any students.

"Thank you," I stroked the Thestral's mussel gently as I fed it the leftover meat.

The Thestral let out a tiny nicker, spreading its bat-like wings before it took back off to the skies. The large arched wooden doors opened inward as if sensing my presence.

I took a deep breath.

_Well, there's no turning back now_, I thought as I shouldered my bag.

No doubt, Snape was already aware of my arrival.

* * *

"I'm only doing this under Dumbledore's instructions, but I swear if you so much as try to _touch_ that mark of yours I will personally cut off your arm," I threatened as I took the sword out of my bag.

Professor Snape's eyes flashed dangerously before the corners of his lips tugged into a sarcastic sneer.

"How's Weasley's ear?" he drawled instead.

"As if you would care," I retorted before I forcibly unclenched my hand and dropped the sword so that it landed on his parchment-covered desk with a clatter.

He examined it with a glance, clasping his hands together as his simper widened. He was enjoying this. The realisation of this made my blood boil and hands shake, itching to go to my pocket where I kept my wand.

"You haven't changed a bit," he taunted, "Still the same simpleton from when you were a child."

It was only out of complete self-control that I bit back the urge to curse him, steeling myself for a moment before I met his beaded eyes with my own. I leaned over, slamming my hands against his table with a loud bang.

Snape raised an eyebrow, seemingly unfazed by my response.

"Just because Dumbledore used to trust you, don't think for a _second_ that I do."

"_Naturally_," he replied uncaringly, "Now if you would excuse me, unlike you, I have things to attend to that _matter_."

I shook my head, "You haven't changed. Still bitter: still cruel," I studied the Headmaster's eyes for a moment, looking for something beneath the cold hatred that swirled in his dark irises, but found nothing but animosity.

"I just hope that Dumbledore was right about you," I murmured.

Not even waiting for a response, I withdrew from the table and walked out of his office.

I could still feel his dark eyes drilling holes into the back of my skull.

* * *

I entered my office, my mind still stewing over my most recent encounter with the Headmaster to find the Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse sitting at my desk, flanked by two menacing-looking officials and froze.

_Shit._

My hand trembled ever so slightly as I slowly closed the door behind me. The frame that usually held the portrait of Albus Dumbledore had been temporarily left unattended to which I was grateful for and the filing cabinet where I kept all my notes and research remained locked and untouched.

"Minister," I forced a smile on my face as I inclined my head politely, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's come to our attention that you've been contacting certain undesirables," One of the officials sneered.

I recognised his voice immediately. He was one of the Death Eaters who had attacked the Burrow on the night of the wedding.

I felt my hand instinctively close in around my wand as I tried to act surprised.

"Pardon?"

The minister clapped his hands together, "It's as our new Head of Law Enforcement, Yaxley explained," he replied rather dully, "We have heard some disturbing rumours of illicit activity."

_Wow, that's ironic,_ I thought to myself, especially considering the Ministry's recent persecution of Muggle-borns.

"I'm afraid that I don't know what you're talking about," I lied smoothly, "But I suggest that you bring your concerns up with the Chief Bank Teller …"

"We don't wanna talk to some stupid goblin though do we?" Yaxley snapped back, his nostrils flaring as he approached me.

"Then I can't help you," I replied with a shrug, which only seemed to aggravate the Death Eater.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that," he turned his attention to the locked chest of drawers, marching over with the full intent of blasting it open only to be thrown back with a loud BANG!

I vanished the entire cabinet with a flick of my wand before the Death Eater had a chance to recover.

"I'm sorry," I replied coolly, "but I can't have anybody rummaging through my papers," I smiled, "You know, client confidentiality and all."

Yaxley brushed off his robes, his blonde hair dishevelled as he staggered to his feet with his wand in hand.

"Why you _filthy_ half-blood," he spat.

"If you will not cooperate with our investigation then we will have no choice but to arrest you for the obstruction of justice," Thicknese drawled.

All three of them raised their wands in my direction.

"Then I guess now is the best time to tell you that _I, quit_."

I threw a handful of black powder into the air, immediately filling the entire room with a black fog before Disapparating on the spot.

* * *

_So it's argued that Dumbledore had the sword duplicated before his death. But whether that is true or not, for the sake of the story, I'm inclined to believe that Dumbledore entrusted the duplicate sword in the care of the MC without explaining its purpose with the full knowledge that he might not live long enough to see the destruction of all Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes through._

_This way, when the time was right, she would be able to replace it with the real Sword of Gryffindor, smuggling it out before returning it to Snape in secret to store in the hidden compartment behind Dumbledore's Portrait in the Headmaster's office, which would then make its way to Harry, because Dumbledore's plans tend to be excessively complicated that way._

_Also much like Hogwarts, it's said that it is almost impossible to apparate in and out of Gringotts, but I believe that (much like the Headmaster of Hogwarts) being Gringotts Head Cursebreaker comes with its advantages. _

_Remember to favourite, follow and review!_

_Love,_

_SwordGold_


	17. Chapter 17

**Home is where the Heart is**

I stepped out of the shadows near the Leaky Cauldron, my heart still hammering as my shoes landed on the cobblestone of Diagon Alley. Even now the otherwise deserted street was crawling with Ministry officials and Death Eaters.

"Oi! What's all this for? You can't just barge into a man's tavern without an explanation …" Tom, the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron barked as two Death Eaters kicked in the front door.

I bit my lip as I backed away from the main street into one of the nearby passageways: no doubt they were currently tearing through my belongings.

"What? Did you see something?"

I slammed my back against the brick wall, hoping that the stink of the nearby garbage bins was enough to keep them away.

The ministry official craned his neck to get a better look at where I'd been standing moments before.

"Nah," he shook his head, "Must have been a rat or somethin' …"

I let out a breath that I hadn't realised that I was holding before I knelt behind the garbage bin and transformed into my Animagus form.

I cringed slightly as I wrinkled my newly enhanced canine nose. Changing so close to open garbage was _not _a good idea, I thought to myself as I shook my fur out before I began to make the long journey to the only place that I knew was safe.

Home.

* * *

I'd had to take a long way around, ducking in and out of secluded alleyways or hiding whenever I saw one of those muggle animal control vans. It was surprising how many Death Eaters I passed; all barely scraping through in their dark robes and black trench coats – funny clothing to other muggles, but it helped me because they tended to stand out as they pushed their way through the crowds. Every single second was as heart hammering as it was nerve-wracking. I wondered how Sirius had managed to survive to be on the run for two years – I'd only been on the run for a few hours and I was already exhausted.

It was only until I had gotten out of London could I transform back into myself.

My legs ached from running _Merlin_ knows how many miles and my stomach churned from so many consecutive apparitions.

"Come on Bethany," I told myself as I shook out my hands, "Just a few more quick apparitions until you're back home."

I could do this. I could do this.

I steadied myself for a moment before I disapparated again.

* * *

"Bethany," Charlie beamed before he noticed my expression, "My God, you look like you've just seen a _Dementor_! What happened?"

"Attacked by Thicknesse and his cronies," I panted, still somewhat out of breath as he let me in, "remind me to thank your brothers for that Peruvian Darkness Powder by the way."

"_Merlin_," Charlie exclaimed as he wrapped me into a bone-crushing embrace, "Are you okay?"

I buried my face into his chest where I could feel his heartbeat. This was home, I realised. It was only then when I feel the anxious knot in my gut slowly yet surely unravel.

"I will be."

Charlie shook his head, "I knew that you shouldn't have gone," he muttered beneath his breath.

"It's not like I had a choice," I pointed out.

"Still," he said, running a frustrated hand through his orange hair as he led me into the kitchen where a kettle was already magically set to boil on the stove, "I should have gone with you."

"It wouldn't have made much of a difference," I replied as I watched him pour the steaming milk into two mugs before he handed one to me.

I smiled; enjoying the way the little wisps of sweet foam warmed my nose as I inhaled its aroma.

We sat at the kitchen bench side by side, taking careful sips of our hot beverages.

"So, how was work?" I asked eventually.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "You were just chased out of your office by a bunch of Death Eaters and the Minister of Magic himself and you're asking me about my day?" he shook his head in disbelief as he reached out to squeeze my hand, "you _are_ something else, you know that?"

I grinned as he pressed his lips against mine.

"Well, I do try," I replied jokingly before nudging his shoulder, "but really, how was your day?"

"Better now that I have you by my side again," he murmured as he buried his face into the crook of my neck.

I rolled my eyes, "You are _such_ a dork."

* * *

_Smut will be coming soon I promise xx - S.G._


	18. Chapter 18

_So you all requested smut so as promised I deliver to you smut and fluff._

_Warning: Explicit content ahead_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. I am just another Potterhead like you._

_Enjoy! - S.G._

* * *

**Love and Breakfast**

Charlie dropped his towel on the bed before he padded towards me.

"Hey you," he flashed me a brilliant smile as he pressed his lips against my bare shoulder; sending warm chills down my spine.

"Hey yourself," I replied, as he unclasped the hook of my bra from behind.

I could feel him smiling against my pulse as he slipped each strap off my shoulders before removing the bra and discarding the garment in a single sweep. I closed my eyes, enjoying the familiarity of his skin on mine.

He cupped my breast in the palm of his hand, his chest pressed against the small of my back as he held me close.

"I missed you," he murmured, running tiny kisses along the nape of my neck.

"Did you miss me, or did you miss _this_?" I teased lightly, turning in his embrace so that I could wrap my arms around his neck.

"Both," he answered with a cheeky look in his eyes; his arms draped over my waist as he played with the band of my underwear. I grinned, pulling his mouth down on mine. He responded immediately, kissing me so fiercely that I felt weak at my knees. Oh, Merlin, I had missed this. It wasn't long until my back had sunk into the mattress of our bed and I tugged him with me so that we fell backwards.

I giggled as he readjusted his balance, using one hand to prop himself up over me as the other ran through my hair. He let out a groan, as I ground myself against his pelvis, his hands fumbling as he went to unbutton his jeans before he ripped them off. I gazed up at him in all of his beauty: the muscled curve of his chest glowing in the dim candlelight. I felt his fingers brush against the inside of my thigh.

"Charlie …"

"Yes, love?" He raised a humoured eyebrow, propping himself above me as his hand continued to creep its way beneath the material of my undergarments.

I gasped as he reached the base of my clit, rubbing at the tiny budding knot of nerves.

"Tell me what you want," he murmured, pressing another open-mouthed kiss on the hollow of my throat.

"I want you …"

"You sure?"

I nodded, "Please?"

I could feel his lips quirk into a smile against my skin as he began to ease his way into me.

He started slowly, tentatively even, noting my reaction as he showered my throat with kisses.

"Harder," I gasped.

He chuckled, readjusting himself before he slammed into me again. I groaned, throwing my head back as he drove himself deeper and faster.

Hot pleasure shot up through my legs as he rocked us back and forth. I closed my eyes, feeling the heat rise my loins with every movement as I called out his name.

Our orgasms hit simultaneously, striking at my core as the pleasure of it washed over me.

Charlie flashed me a lopsided grin, chest heaving as he gave me a look that made my insides squirm before he slumped back on the mattress beside me.

"I love you," he purred as he peppered my lips with feather-light kisses.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, feeling myself unravel as I melted into his embrace.

"I love you too."

* * *

_Next Morning ..._

* * *

"I honestly don't know whether to be impressed or scared right now," I teased lightly as I came up towards a bare-chested Charlie and hugged him from behind. He was at least a head taller than me so I only came up to about the base of his shoulder blade. He shot me a grin, flipping something that kind of resembled a lopsided pancake with his wand and pouted.

"For your information, my mother told me that I was excellent at using the stove," he retorted, "and I'll have you know that I've only burnt myself five times so far."

"What? Idiot." I grabbed his hand and examined it with a frown before I took out my wand and used a Ferula charm to bandage it.

"Hey, don't insult me," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "I'm the one making you breakfast."

"A burnt breakfast by the looks of things …" I drawled as I pressed my lips against his. Charlie caught my mouth with his and immediately deepened the kiss, causing something to stir deep within my gut.

"I'm insulted … that you would think I would … burn something …" he murmured in between kisses, "I'll have you know that ... I'm an … excellent cook …"

We broke apart to the definite smell of smoke.

The stove was on fire again.

"God, damn it," he swore.

* * *

_Was that smutty enough for you? It took me a long time trying to get it right. Remember to favourite, follow and review :) - S.G._


	19. Chapter 19

Hi all,

So I know that I haven't updated for a while, I know, but life outside the wizarding world has been pretty chaotic and I've admittedly been taking my time with the story. Because of that, I decided to make this chapter a bit longer than usual to make up for it.

Also, I would like to thank everybody who has favourited, followed and reviewed this Fanfiction; especially FlaviaCoelho and SpiritxXxWildfire who have been super supportive throughout the whole time :) You have touched this fan's heart in ways that words just can't quite describe, so yeah, thank you.

Remember to review, follow and favourite :)

Yours truly,

Sword Gold.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I'm just another fellow witch trying to add a little magic to the world ...

* * *

**Wedding Preparations, Surprises and Lazy Mornings**

* * *

_September 5th 1997_

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Charlie announced as he came through the door.

"Welcome back," I smiled before turning my attention back to the list at hand.

"What do you have there?" Charlie asked as he bent down to kiss my forehead.

I sighed, "Well, seeing as I don't have anything better to do with my life I thought that I'd take a page out of Fleur's book and get a head start on some of the preparations for our future wedding," I replied.

"What a thoughtful fiancée you are," he grinned, "So what do you have so far?"

"Only a list of people to invite to our wedding," I replied.

Charlie frowned as he read the list over my shoulder.

"Do we really need to invite Muriel?" he complained.

"Well she is your auntie," I pointed out.

"Great auntie," he corrected me, "And I'm pretty sure that her behaviour towards you at the last wedding is a good enough reason to cut her out altogether."

I thought back to our last conversation with the elderly witch and bit my lower lip, "I don't know … wouldn't that be kind of rude?"

"Oh, that reminds me, speaking of rude, she also sent us an owl telling us that there was no way she was going to lend her goblin-made tiara to you for the wedding," Charlie added ruefully.

"Well that's great seeing as I never wanted it in the first place," I replied smoothly.

He grinned as he pulled out the chair beside me, "That's what I said."

I raised an eyebrow, "In those exact words?"

He blushed slightly, "Well … I might have written back saying that she could keep her stupid tiara and stuff it up her arse," he murmured.

"Charlie!" I bat his forearm, trying and failing to sound mad, "You shouldn't of!"

"What? She was asking for it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'll just have to send a box of cauldron cakes along with her invitation as an apology when we eventually get around to it then," I replied as I jotted it down.

"I don't think she deserves cauldron cakes of all things," he muttered as he pressed his lips against the side of my head, "Who else are we inviting?"

"Well, I'm guessing that you'd want Andre to come," I added as I scanned over the names on my list, "And I was thinking that you'd like your old Quidditch team to be there as well …"

"Blimey," Charlie scratched his chin; "I haven't seen them in ages. Who else?"

"Well, Tonks and Penny will be my bridesmaids," I said, tapping my quill on the bench as I spoke, "And we should invite Tulip, Barnaby, Ben – you know, the old Hogwarts gang."

Charlie's eyes darkened, "Ben Copper?"

I sighed: I had been worried that he'd react this way.

"Bethany, you do recall who you're talking about don't you?"

"He's our friend," I replied gently.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "He abandoned you. He tried to get us killed multiple times and endangered your life, heck, he even abandoned Sickleworth!" he threw his hands up as if to emphasise his point.

"So he did some … questionable things in his time," I shrugged, "that doesn't make him a bad person. Besides," I added, "We all went through a lot …" I trailed off slightly as our gazes met with one another.

Charlie still didn't seem convinced.

"Look, Charlie," I sighed, "I'm not saying that any of the reckless things that he did were right, but that happened ten years ago."

"You really want to invite him?"

"I really do," I nodded.

He ran a hand through his orange hair, "Fine," he relented, "But just so you know if he tries anything I will personally hex the stuffing out of him."

I grinned as I planted a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you."

* * *

_September 6th 1997_

* * *

I felt Charlie plant a kiss against my forehead, before sitting up to ruffle his hair until it looked somewhat presentable and letting out a cute yawn. I smiled, taking this as an opportunity to seize him by his forearm before he could fully get up. Charlie peered down at me, his expression a mixture of humour and semi-exasperation.

"Darling, you've got to let me go," he cooed.

I shook my head.

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Come on love; those dragons won't feed themselves you know?" he chuckled as he gently tried to untangle himself from the sheets.

"You're so warm though," I murmured, my voice muffled as I buried my face into his chest.

"I'm so late," he corrected me as he glanced at the watch that clasped itself around his wrist.

"Your dragons can wait for five more minutes," I reasoned, my teeth grazing his skin as I kissed his neck, earning an involuntarily groan from the latter.

Charlie sighed, "Why is it so hard to say no to you?" he grumbled, relenting as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I grinned, pressing a chaste kiss at the corner of his lips, "Because you love me."

"So much," he agreed.

* * *

_Twenty-five minutes later …_

* * *

"Okay, now I really have to get going …"

* * *

_September 7th 1997_

* * *

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked when he got home that afternoon.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I lied.

Charlie sat next to me, his thumb tracing soothing circles over the palms of my hands as he held them.

Charlie let out a sigh, "Love, I might not be a talented Legilimens like yourself, but I can still tell when something's bothering you," he murmured gently.

I bit my lower lip as I averted my gaze from his.

Of course, he knew.

"I guess that now that I'm not a Curse-breaker, I don't know who I am anymore," I admitted slowly, "I mean I can't even leave the house in case somebody from the Ministry recognises me … and it makes me feel so …"

_Useless_.

Charlie hummed, pressing his lips against the top of my head as he enveloped me in a strong embrace. I felt everything fall away; simply crumbling into the warmth that he had to offer, as we sat together on the lounge.

Time seemed to pass us by, as we stayed curled on the couch; letting all our troubles melt away, if only for a moment.

* * *

Charlie had long since fallen asleep on my lap, no doubt exhausted from work while I played absentmindedly with his hair, wondering what on earth I could do for the Order now that I wasn't a Curse-breaker anymore when I heard a rap at the door.

I stiffened, carefully untangling myself from the dragon keeper as I took out my wand.

Since when did we ever have visitors?

Dread pooled in my gut as the door unlocked, mentally preparing a stunning spell in the back of my mind as I trained my wand on the door that was creaking open …

"Wait! Don't shoot!" Tulip yelped, ducking as my body-binding curse narrowly missed her and hit the person behind her instead.

Andre grunted, being propelled backwards out of the house and onto the front porch.

"_Shit!_ My bad!" I gulped, as Penny effortlessly cast the counter-spell and helped the wizard to his feet.

"Nice to see you too, Curse-breaker," he grunted, cracking a wry smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry," I apologised again as I let them inside, "We're not exactly used to having visitors …"

"That's obvious," Penny chimed happily as she embraced me quickly, "It's so good to see you again though!"

"Yeah," I nodded, as Charlie appeared in the corridor, seemingly unfazed by the three visitors, "Speaking of which, what are you guys doing here?"

"It was all your boy's idea," Tulip grinned still chortling from watching Andre get blasted off his feet as she slung her arm over my shoulder.

"It wasn't _all_ my idea," Charlie mumbled, his face almost as red as his hair as he averted his gaze from mine.

"He's just trying to be modest," Andre smirked as he nudged the Weasley, "He sent all of us owls telling us what a _downer_ you've been …"

"Hey! I didn't say that!" Charlie retorted, "I just said that she could use a bit of cheering up …"

"Same thing," the Quidditch player shrugged.

"So we figured we'd have a party!" Tulip supplied as her toad Dennis bounced on her shoulder, "You know for not getting killed: like a _congratulations-for-not-dying-at-the-hand-of-Death-Eaters _celebration … or a Death-day party without the death part!"

"That doesn't even make sense," Penny frowned.

"It … it made more sense in my head," Tulip admitted sheepishly, "But Dennis and I did bring Firewhiskey."

"The point being," Penny added as Andre made a grab for the bottle, "That your fiancé thought it would be a good idea to organise a little get-together, you know ... for old times' sake."

Before everything with R, she meant: before Rowan ... and Jacob ...

Andre's eyes widened, "Wait, you two are engaged? Where's the ring?"

"There isn't one at the moment …"

"But you _have_ to have a ring!" Andre said; sounding somewhat scandalised, "Its like Basic Fashion 101! Urgh; why am_ I_ always the last one to find out anything these days?"

"Maybe because you've been too busy playing Quidditch for your Portree fan club," Charlie teased lightly.

"Hey, Pride of the Portrees is the best team in the league!"  
"Really? Is that why you guys didn't even make it to the _final qualifiers_?"  
"And the _Chudley Cannons_ did any better?"

Penny rolled her eyes, "Boys," she muttered before she turned to me, "How long do you think it'll be before they start trying to duel each other?"

"No idea," I admitted, "But we do have cups in the kitchen."

Tulip grinned, "Who said that we'd be using cups? Let the party begin!"

* * *

_Isn't Charlie the sweetest thing in the whole wide world? I especially enjoyed the little banter and getting some of the old Hogwarts gang back together :)_

_Let me know what you guys think! And stay tuned for the next instalment!_

_xoxo - S.G._


	20. Chapter 20

_So what happens when you're listening to The Weird Sisters with a bottle of Firewhiskey you ask? This:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Weird Sisters but they are the soundtracks to my life ATM_

* * *

**Magic Works**

* * *

We sat in a circle on the floor surrounded by couch cushions, taking turns at drinking from Tulip's seemingly bottomless flask of Firewhiskey and snacking on potato chips and Penny's homemade cauldron cakes as our game of ten fingers quickly dissolved into friendly banter.

"Never have I ever eaten a Bowtruckle," Tulip piped.

Charlie frowned, "Why would _anybody_ eat a Bowtruckle?"

"Well, according to Dennis, there are at least fifty-two documented cases …"

"Forget I asked," he mumbled as he passed the bottle over to Penny.

"Never have I ever had sex in the common room," she said.

Andre took a shot, "Don't look at me like that," he replied, "It's not _that_ uncommon …"

"_Right_," I grinned.

"Okay, let's see … Never have I ever … wait I've done that …" Andre took another drink because the rules had stopped applying a long time ago, "You think of one, Curse-breaker."

"Never have I ever kissed a dragon," I cast a sidelong smirk at my fiancé who blushed the same colour as his hair.

"That was _one_ time," Charlie griped, "One time!"

Andre raised an eyebrow, "You've snogged a dragon?" the Quidditch player shook his head, "_Blimey_, I knew you were obsessed with dragons, mate, but …"

"Just give me the bottle, Egwu."

Andre chuckled as Charlie snatched the bottle of Firewhiskey from him and took another swing.

"Okay, ah … never have I ever … drunk Polyjuice potion before!"

I put down my finger much to the surprise of everybody else apart from Penny.

Charlie blinked, "Wait? When did this happen?"

"A witch never tells her secrets," I winked as he passed me the bottle.

"It may or may not have included some of Snape's dandruff," Penny added.

"The things that you do never cease to amaze me, sweetheart," Charlie replied as he kissed my cheek.

* * *

Andre won in the end (or did he lose?) due to his peculiar fashion-related hobbies that included (but were not restricted to) button waxing and sewing mini outfits for Puffskeins out of their fur.

When we'd eventually run out of alcohol, Charlie used magic to transfigure the now empty bottle into a radio, before tuning it until we heard the introduction to Magic Works chime in our ears.

"Would you do me the honour of having this dance, Milady?" Charlie murmured, jumping to his feet as I took his outstretched hand.

I grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"It was really sweet of you to do this you know?" I smiled as we swayed to the Weird Sisters' Magic Works playing over the WWN.

This is your final chance

To hold the one you love

You know you've waited long enough

Charlie blushed slightly, "Well, I figured that you deserve it after everything that we've been through recently and the party thing wasn't my idea …" he began to ramble.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know," he replied, twirling me under his arm as Tulip tried to sing along to the chorus with Dennis, which, by definition was more her belting out completely off-tune to the radio than it was singing.

_So, believe ..._

_That magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Of bein' hurt_

_Don't let this magic die_

_The answer's there_

_Oh, just look into her eyes_

But in that very moment, I found myself not minding Tulip's awful singing or the fact that Penny and Andre were taking turns pegging potato chips at each other.

Charlie's eyes seemed to glisten in the dying candlelight as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I went up on my tiptoes to kiss his lips.

_And make your final move_

_Mmm, don't be scared, she wants you to_

_Yeah, it's hard; you must be brave_

_Don't let this moment slip away_

He tasted like honey and Firewhiskey as I laced my arms around his neck, vaguely hearing Andre let out a loud whoop as Charlie deepened the kiss.

_And don't believe that magic can die_

_No, no, no, this magic can't die._

We broke apart, his breath fanning over my cheek as we stared into each other's eyes, and, as we danced the night away, I could almost imagine that it was just the two of us, surrounded by friends: that we weren't in hiding from the Ministry, or Voldemort.

I buried my face into his broad shoulder as the music continued to resonate over the radio.

Just for a moment, I could forget about the war and focus on the song as we swayed together to Myron Wagtail's voice.

_So dance your final dance_

_'Cause this is your final chance …_

Everything was perfect.

* * *

Song: 'Magic Works' by the Weird Sisters

(Dancing by myself in my room with my laptop) What do you guys think? - S.G.


End file.
